Revelation
by WolfDemonKittyVamp
Summary: All Naruto wants is to admit his feelings to his crush, yet all these people keep getting in the way. A Naruto/Air Gear crossover. AU for Naruto and sort of for Air Gear RxR rating for later stuff YAOI WARNING! EVENTUAL SasuNaruSasu. so please be patient. Discontinued: Rewriting for more epicness!
1. Chapter 1

KV: Hi everyone! My name is Kitty Vamp also known as KiyaChan XD So this is another shared account, I am writing this FF with my friend WolfDemon. This is a crossover between Air Gear and Naruto in an AU: mainly in an AU for Naruto. Also some characters are going to be related between the shows; example being that Ume is Sasuke and Itachi's little sister, also Simca being Sakura's sister, and lastly; I think; Kazu is Ino's brother. Most of this is noted in this first chapter, but this is a heads up for those of you who don't like this kind of intertwine.

WD: This was my original idea for these two to be intertwined and stuff. Plot line is only beginning; many secrets await! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Air Gear for we are not that great.

CH 1

First day of the last year of school and Uzumaki, Naruto was bound and determined to meet his goal. His goal of admitting his feelings to his long time crush. Nothing was going to stop him. His feelings would be heard! Except for his crush's arm wrapped around another person, holding them close. No one was able to get close to them. Naruto himself spent a year getting close to them. How was a pink haired bitch able to get so close to them? How could this happen all in one summer?

"Yo, Naruto," a hand waved in front of his face, causing the blond to flinch backwards. "I see you've seen the new spectacle of the year. Turns out Sakura's had a sister hidden all this time." Naruto listened to his best friend Inuzuka, Kiba explain how things had turned so rye. "As you know her parents separated when she was little and their father took Simca." he pointed to the long haired pinkette on Naruto's crush's arm. "Seems that Sakura introduced her sister to Uchiha. I wonder what her game is."

Naruto's hands balled in up into fists at his side. He had really liked Haruno, Sakura when he was younger in elementary and stuff. Though she changed once high school hit. She fell into the popular crowd and his liking of the girl fell. Then he met Uchiha, Sasuke; the so called emo of the school. Though for his bad reputations of things he ended up being the most popular guy for girls. As perusal for Naruto he hated the guy and Sasuke hated him as well. It was not until the blond found out about the raven haired teens background that he found perhaps they could be friends after all.

"Aren't you going to say hi to him?" Kiba asked with a raised eye brow. Naruto glanced up at him with bored eyes and shook his head. "Be civil and say hi damn it." the brunette ordered shoving his friend in the raven's direction.

Haruno, Sakura and Yamanaka, Ino stood there mostly talking to Simca who was holding onto Sasuke as if her life depended on it. Naruto could tell the teen had her claws in him and was not about to let go. He took a deep breath ready to act like he hadn't seen them when Sasuke called out to him, "Naruto!"

Another deep breath and a fake smile, "Oh, hey Sasuke," he greeted waving awkwardly. "I didn't notice you there. How was your summer?" he paused and made eye contact with Simca who half glared.

The girl smirked at him as if noticing his forced curiosity and socializing. "Oh, you must be the _dobe_ Sasuke talks about," she giggled holding out a delicate looking hand. "The names Simca, though I'm sure your little friend told you over there while you were staring."

Naruto's eyes slowly narrowed before remembering to be nice. "Oh, was I staring?" he scoffed. "I thought I was just trying to figure out how someone like you could end up in such a situation as this." he motioned Sasuke's arm around her waist, Sasuke's eyes narrowing dangerously at the blondes words. "But then again, you are always after the handsome ones aren't you? Though to tell the truth I don't see what you saw in Ikki."

"Do I know you?" Simca asked fidgeting slightly.

Naruto gave a laugh, "I thought you of _all_ people would remember the boy you called a selfish blond fag who needed to get a life," he stated holding himself back from stepping into her space. "So what happened to Ikki? Did he finally find out how much of a-" before he could finish the sentence a fair hand slapped him hard across the face.

"What is your problem dude?" Sasuke asked instantly, putting Simca behind him as if to shield her. "Man, you're acting like a jealous women on her menstrual cycle. Lay off."

Blue eyes widened before they narrowed and he backed away, "Fine, what ever Uchiha." he huffed with a shrug as he turned and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto!" the blond flinched as he turned around to find a hyperactive boy running towards him. He knew the boy well after all he was Sasuke's cousin. Before he could brace himself the kid was jumping at him and caught him in a glomp. "I can't believe you actually go to school with our cousin! That is so cool!"

Naruto rubbed his head before laughing, "You'll never change will you Akito?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me?"

Akito flinched as he got off the blond, "But, Agito you were going too slow," he complained jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. "I haven't seen Naru in forever!"

"You wanted to see the idiot?" Agito asked blandly. "Is Ikki not enough of an idiot to be around?"

Naruto glared at the evil twin then scoffed at the good and evil thought. He had never believed that thought until meeting Akito and Agito. "Is Ikki here as well? Wait, what are you guys doing here any way?"

Agito groaned and muttered at this while Akito laughed, "Well, Sora and Rika finally tied the knot so we all had to transfer here with Mikon to live with her,"

"What about bitch over there?" Naruto whispered pointing to the pinkette with her thumb.

"Oh, well her father got tired of her and sent her to live with her mother, I thought you already knew," Agito answered, Naruto remembered what Kiba had said not five minutes ago.

Naruto remembered meeting Simca once even though it had never crossed his mind that she and Sakura could possibly be siblings. He remembered well that Simca had been well after Ikki for what ever reason. His interest had been lost in meeting Sasuke's family.

"Oh! Did we mention Kazu is here as well?" Akito asked jumping up and down in joy.

Naruto smacked his forehead with his hand. "My God, are all over you here to destroy the school or something?"

"That's not funny man,"

"Speaking of trouble," Naruto chuckled turning around and clasping hands with the blond. "Still haven't gotten rid of that damn hat I see." he laughed as they bumped chests.

"Blondy!" Naruto's ears nearly bled as Ikki joined in jumping onto his back.

"Yep, there goes the school," Naruto sighed shaking his head.

They all laughed as they started catching up before Ikki started looking around. The twins and Kazu ignored this while the group continued on to class leaving the dark haired boy alone. Naruto glanced over his shoulder before shrugging finding that he could actually care a less. He had to admit though that it was nice to have a few more friends for the final year. After all with his dream shot for the time being it was going to be needed.

Everybody seemed to split for class promising to meet back up for lunch. Naruto walked into his first class which he was happy to hear that his favorite teacher Iruka was teaching it. History was always so boring to him, but Iruka seemed to make it fun one way or another.

To his utter joy his friend Gaara was also in his class. "Yo! Gaara!" he exclaimed causing the red head to flinch before bored green eyes met his excited blue ones.

"How can you be so loud this early?" Gaara asked in a monotone. Though Naruto would argue that the red head always talked in a monotone. Like Sasuke always talked in insults. Naruto grinned, but Gaara noticed his eyes weren't as shiny as they usually were when he was happy. "You've already seen them huh." he stated as the blond took a seat beside him.

Naruto merely nodded and rested his head on folded arms on the desk. "Yeah," he sighed. "Would you be willing to go out with me to make the Uchiha jealous?"

The red head scoffed at this and shook his head, "Not me Kit," he stated blandly. "I respect you too much to do that. If we are to go out it has to be a real deal, nothing cheap like making someone else jealous."

Naruto felt like an ass as he looked away from his friend. How could he possibly do that to him? After all he knew that Gaara had had a thing for him since he had knocked some sense into the red head. Something that no one could believe, after all Gaara was the better fighter all the way around. Naruto never understood how he had defeated the red head, but it had happened and everything turned out just fine.

"Settle down class," Iruka ordered as he walked in just as the bell rang. His hair was disheveled and he looked rather embarrassed about something. "Now even though this is the first day I will assume everyone is here since pretty much all the seats are filled. I will pass out the sheets I need you to sign. Now these state that you understand all the things we are going to cover for the year. After you have signed them please-" his words were cut off as the door opened and slammed closed a panting boy standing beside it.

"Sorry I'm late," he said before standing straight. Everyone snickered as they got a good look at the green clad, bowl haired, bushy brow teen. "The name is Rock Lee, I had gotten my classes mixed up, sorry."

Iruka took a quick look at the roster and nodded, "Right, Lee go ahead and find a seat," he stated as he handed one of the papers to the teen.

He sat on the other side of Gaara who merely glanced his way before looking back at the sheet of paper before him. Naruto snickered while muttering something about bushy brows and claiming that was going to be the kids nick name. Gaara muttered how he wasn't even friends with them, but Naruto waved off the comment. The kid seemed destined to be a part of their crazy group.

KV: Alright so there is the first chapter ^^ I'm sorry I'm a little rusty on my Air Gear and will watch it again while I await WD to have her chapter done ^^

WD: Thank you for reading! We are so excited to be writing this! Reviews, faves, and everything else would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

KV: Hey everyone! I would like to apologize quickly for the slightly confusing first chapter. Though I can't fully promise this chapter is going to help all so much... -_- I hope to have chapter three up soon!

WD: Thank you to all who have read! Thanks to the couple of you who faved or reviewed, or are now following. Enjoy chapter two!

CH 2

As the morning classes went on Sasuke still couldn't believe how Naruto acted towards his girlfriend. He kept thinking more and more about what he said and the look in his eyes. It was as if he had been betrayed by a lover or something. "It's not like he was gay or anything so why did he act that way?" He asked himself. The bell for lunch rang and made him jump like a scared cat. "Jesus!" He swore as he gathered up all of his stuff. "Finally, time for food." He said walking out of the class. Sasuke turned the corner to head to the cafeteria when a binder hit him in the back of the head and a slightly high pitched angry female voice yelled his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha! How dare you not even notice that our cousins were at our school?" Sasuke turned to see his little sister Ume standing there.

"And a good afternoon to you too!" He snapped rubbing his head. "Yeah I did. Who cares Ume?"

Ume walked up to her brother and smacked him again. "Learn to pay attention to every detail on your schedule for school numb skull!" She said as she passed him.

"OUCH! Get your butt to class!" Sasuke snapped again. Ume turned around and flipped him off while sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke heard a giggle come from behind him and he felt an arm slip around his. "You have such a way with kids baby."

Sasuke turned to see Simca's smiling face. "Hello there beautiful," He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ugh, gag me with a fork. This is such a drag." A sarcastic voice said in front of them. Sasuke looked up to see his friend Shikamaru shaking his head and smiling. "What the hell Sasuke? Why do all the girls go for your emo ass?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Sasuke hit him in the arm and laughed. "I don't know man. Maybe its cause you just scare them off." He joked.

"Hey, at least I have a hair style and am honest with myself." Shikamaru said back.

Simca laughed and said "Oh so you finally came out of the closet? Good for you! I'm sure your parents are so proud." Sasuke and Shikamaru laughed.

"Are you idiots just going to stand there all day or get something to eat cause your blocking the way." Another female voice snapped.

"Oh Ringo, I had no idea you were going to school here." Simca said with a smug look on her face.

"Whatever skank, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some food while I still have an appetite." Simca glared at the girl with glasses.

She suddenly got an evil smile on her face then let go of Sasuke and walked up behind her. "So tell me Ringo how is Ikki-kun doing?"

Ringo grabbed her tray and almost swung it into Simca's face. "None of your business." She said grabbing chocolate milk.

Simca grabbed a tray as well and followed Ringo to the salad bar. "Now that's not very nice." She said grabbing a roll.

Ringo looked up at her with eyes of fire. "Since when do you know what nice is?" She snapped.

Once Ringo had finished making her salad and was walking up to pay for it Simca set her tray down and knocked Ringo's into her face. Sasuke and the rest of the cafeteria started laughing as the red head stood there in shock. Suddenly Ringo turned and swung her fist and right as it was about to make contact with Simca's face a hand caught it and pulled it back.

"Ringo, calm down" A voice said. Simca looked up to see Kazu holding her fist. "A skank like her deserves to be beat at her own game. Not by breaking every bone in her body." He said pulling her away. "Here, go clean yourself up and I'll get you something to eat." Ringo nodded and walked towards the door.

Suddenly Ikki and Naruto were right there panting. "Ringo? What the hell happened?" Ikki asked.

"Oh she just had a little accident. Don't worry about it…Little Crow." Simca said with an evil smile.

Ikki turned white and looked like he was going to lose whatever food he had in his stomach. He looked up to see Simca. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked her in a low angry voice.

Simca just stood there with a devilish smile on her face. "I'm making sure that she knows to stay out of my way this time. I already lost once to her." Ikki lunged at the girl ready to beat the day lights out of her. As he neared her, Sasuke stepped in the way and punched Ikki hard in the face.

"You stay the hell away from my girl." Sasuke said as Ikki fell to the ground. He turned and started walking towards Simca when Iruka grabbed his right shoulder. "Uchiha, Minami, come on we're going to visit the principal." He said pulling Ikki up off the floor. "Its only the first day and your already fighting with someone Sasuke?" Iruka muttered as they left the cafeteria. As they turned to go down the hall to the principal's office was when Ikki started to freak out and act like a five year old.

_What a dumb ass. I can't believe Simca was after this numb skull,_ Sasuke thought to himself. As they entered the office Ikki started freaking out even more.

Iruka didn't even bother leaving them on the bench to wait for the principal but marched them both into her office and waited for her to come in. Ikki turned as white as a sheet as he sat in his chair. Sasuke merely glanced at him and shook his head and blew out a sigh.

"You're such a dumb fuck you know that?" He said in annoyance.

Ikki looked at the raven haired teen and jumped out of his chair. "What did you say emo boy?" He shouted.

Sasuke looked at him from his chair with an annoyed look. "I said you're a dumb fuck." He repeated in a voice to match his look.

"You wanna go again? I'll kick your fucking ass you emo son of a bitch!" Ikki yelled.

"That's enough Minami! Sit down!" Iruka said stepping between him and Sasuke. "Uchiha you stop as well." He said as Ikki slammed himself back down into the chair.

As soon as he did Principal Tsunade came into the office. "Hello Iruka. What's going on?"

Iruka looked at the two boys. "Good afternoon Principal Tsunade. These two got into a knock down drag out in the middle of the cafeteria." Sasuke looked at Ikki who had turned paper white again then at Principal Tsunade.

She sighed and looked directly at Sasuke. "Uchiha are we going to have a repeat of last year?" She asked in annoyance. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Good. Cause this year I don't want the cops showing up along with an ambulance." Ikki looked over at Sasuke and realized that he was one not to be fucked with. "Now seeing as it's only the first day of school, I am only warning you two. Now get to class the bell is about to ring."

Sasuke rushed out of the office and was headed to his next class when he saw Ume talking to Akito and Agito. _Oh great, Ume probably heard all about Simca and what's her face and I'm going to get bitched out for it._

He thought. Akito noticed Sasuke and started jumping up and down like a little kid hyped up on sugar. "Sasu! Sasu! Come here!" He said.

"Ugh. That boy is so obviously gay that he'll end up getting his ass kicked by the end of first quarter." Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked over. "You guys know the bell is about to ring right?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sasuke how could you let Simca do that to Ringo?" Ume yelled turning around to face her brother.

"Cause she is her own person and has free will to do whatever she likes." he answered in a drawl. "Just cause she is my girlfriend doesn't mean I have control over her like most assholes like to think with their girlfriends." Sasuke snapped back. "Can we save the family feud for later? I'd like to get to class." He said turning around and walking away. "You guys need to get to your classes or you'll be late."

Right as he finished his sentence the bell for passing rang and Akito rushed past Sasuke tugging Agito like a rag doll. Ume walked up behind her brother and hit him in the back of the head. "Just cause she is her own person doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants and she may be your girlfriend but I hate her! She is a bitch that is just using you for popularity!" She shouted as she walked away to her next class.

KV: Alright, so that's all for now!

WD: Please review and tell us what you think!

BOTH: Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

KV: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter.

WD: Thank you to the fans we have so far! You are all wonderful!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Air Gear

Warning: Some couples are a little screwy!

CH 3

Naruto sighed as the final bell rang. He was more then ready for this overly disappointing day to be over with. He stopped by his locker where he was attacked by the ever so hyper Akito yet again. "Oh my gosh Naru!" he whined, the blond ignoring him hanging around his neck. "Sasu was so-o mean!"

Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled passed his lips, "Yes, well he usually is," he stated, prying the small boy off from around his neck.

"Today was worse then usual," Agito grunted, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed; on the blondes other side.

Naruto silently agreed with the other teen. Sasuke was usually tolerable and even smiled every now and then, but on this particular day he had been a complete dick. He wanted nothing more then to get to the bottom of the situation, but he was exhausted from the days events. They began walking out to the front court yard, more of their friends slowly accumulating around; Naruto in the middle of the small crowd. Somehow he did not feel the usual joy of everyone together, because not everyone _was_ together.

"Stop moping," Gaara grunted from his left.

"Yeah it's not like you!" Ume exclaimed from behind the blond almost giving him a heart attack.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around only to grin at the dark long haired girl. "Ume, you little brat," he laughed pulling her into a hug. "How was geek camp over the summer?"

Ume frowned at this and punched him in the head getting him to let go of her. "It wasn't geek camp you moron!" she exclaimed shaking her head. "How are you going to get that bitch away from my brother! You know if you hadn't been gone this wouldn't have happened!" she accused causing her friend to take a step back as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Whoa now," Kiba butted in, shaking his head. "That's not fair, to blame Naruto for something he had no control in." he stated. "If _you _hadn't been gone, you could of stopped it too you know."

The two got in each others face and started arguing. Gaara shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ikki and Ringo watched the scene play out, watching as Naruto's temper started to get the better of him. Before he could blow up though Akito and Agito pulled the two apart.

"This is not helping anything," Agito hissed in Ume's ear; who blushed.

Akito nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" he exclaimed in Kiba's ear who flinched at the high pitch. "Naru is all sad already!"

Everyone looked at Naruto right then. It was true after all he was not himself as of late. "So instead of arguing over something that happened without anyone's ability to stop it," Gaara cut in looking Naruto in the eye. "Why don't we figure a way for the idiot to win."

Naruto stepped away from the group and shook his head, "Just like Sakura won last time her sister has won this time," he stated forcing a smile. "He just isn't gay. Not that he realizes what I like either, but you know it's alright. I'm sure things will work themselves out." with that he turned and left waving good-bye as he walked away.

No one believed his words. Everyone already knew Naruto's true feelings for Sasuke. It was quite obvious, only Sasuke was oblivious to them. They were used to seeing them together, Naruto normally the only one able to get a true smile from Sasuke. Some of them wondered if perhaps Sasuke really did like Naruto more then a friend, not that anyone dared ask. They preferred their spine in tact.

"Is it just me or was today just more off then normal?" Ikki asked receiving glares from everyone. "What did I miss?"

Ringo shook her head as she patted his shoulder, "Of course you would be the slow one," she sighed, wondering again why she fell for him. Of course she already knew that answer, but sometimes she had to wonder.

"Come on Akito," Agito grunted turning to his right, "We don't need to be catching stupid from him."

"Wait for me!" Ume exclaimed catching up to the twins as they all started off home.

The others shortly parted going their own ways home. Gaara though chose to run and catch up to his blond friend, who was already almost home. "You're an idiot," he grunted scaring blond out of his skin. He glared at the red head and crossed his arms in defiance. They walked on in silence, Gaara was never one for talk.

"Do you think Ume's right?" he asked, sounding like he believed Ume's words. "I mean if I had been here all summer I would of most likely kept Sasuke preoccupied. We would have been out doing things just about every day. I still would have been too chicken to tell him my feelings, but you never know! Something could of happened, you know! Like some kind of accidental kiss or something!"

Gaara smirked at this, "Hasn't that already happened?" he asked, watching tan cheeks heat up in a blush. "Why not stop thinking about what _could_ have happened and focus on what can _still_ happen."

Naruto let the teens words sink in, finding himself agreeing with his words. "Alright," he sighed. He always worried about the past, it was time to think about the present situation as it was. "Be safe on your way home Gaara. See you tomorrow." he gave the red head a positive smile. With a tight nod the red head turned and left. Slowly Naruto opened the door to his home and called out that he was home.

"Little brother!" Naruto flinched at this as his elder sister Naruko came down the hall and swept him up in a hug. "Wow, you're taller then you were last time I saw you!"

"What are you doing home?" he asked as she let him go. "Aren't you supposed to be at school out of state?"

Naruko jutted out her bottom lip at her little brothers cold shoulder. "Aw-w, but Naru-Chan!" she whined before smiling. "I wouldn't miss your senior year of high school for anything! So I transferred to the college here!"

Naruto felt like he was going to die. "Mom! Dad!" he called, running to the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.

"Hello sweetie," his mother greeted with a smile. She pushed her long red hair from her shoulders to keep it out of the sauce she was stirring. "How was school? I was glad not to get a call from the school like usual." she went on, merely glancing at her son as he took a seat at the table. "So, did you and Sasuke actually get along today? You have no bruises from what I can see. That is very good. I hear that his cousins have come to live with him and his family. Did you get to see them as well today?"

"Mom," Naruto interjected, heaving a sigh. "School was fine, no Sasuke and I did not fight. In fact he and I barely had a conversation. Yes I did see his cousins. They are doing fine by the way." he took a deep breath after answering her questions in one breath. "I'm going to go do my homework or something." he stated, standing and walking away. His mother turned from the stove looking at her daughter who was just as confused. Naruto never did his homework and they knew that better then anyone.

Naruto all but threw his backpack on the floor as he sat heavily in his computer chair and moved his mouse to wake his sleeping computer. He sighed as he stared at the background picture of him and Sasuke a couple summers before. It was a candid shot that Gaara had gotten and had muttered how well they looked together. Naruto of course merely laughed and waved off the comment hoping his feelings would just disappear. Of course they didn't which brought him to his present predicament.

He heaved a sigh and chose to change his background to try and get his mind off of things as he turned on his music selecting Skillet. He cranked up the volume until he could barely hear himself think. He messed around on the computer, changing his background about five times before he was happy. Well at least satisfied with it. He was not looking forward to school the next day. He hated seeing Sasuke with that _women_, that women who didn't know how to treat him right. One way or another he was going to win over Sasuke's heart.

That night he did not sleep well. When his alarm went off he was certain he had only gotten maybe four hours of sleep. He dragged himself down stairs in only his boxers to get some breakfast. He was alone in the house, everyone already gone. It was nothing new to him, he was used to it. After eating and cleaning his dish he went up and got dressed before heading off to another day of school. He hoped to at least have a somewhat civil conversation with Sasuke; away from the pink haired slut.

KV: Sorry it was so short T_T and that it took me so long to get this up... Hope you enjoyed... I was going to end this with a random part between Gaara and Kazu, but decided it was just too random and had nothing to do with the rest of the chapter.

WD: Aw-w, boo. Fine, be that way.

KV: Well Wolf Demon has the next chapter ^^ reviews, faves, alerts, all are EXTREMELY appreciated XD

BOTH: Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

KV: Hey everyone! Kitty Vamp here! I like got this chapter from Wolf Demon a couple of days ago... -_- ahem yeah... -bows head-

WD: Any way here is chapter four! Enjoy!

CH 4

After a night of sneaking out and partying until four in the morning, Sasuke jumped out of his bed and landed on the hard floor when his sister Ume blasted an air horn in his ear. "Wake stupid!" she screeched. Sasuke rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

"This is not going to be a good day. I can already tell." he muttered still lying there. Ume walked by and flicked on the light to his bedroom. "Damn you devil women!" Sasuke hissed as he turned onto his side to try and escape the brightness.

Ume turned to see her brother curled into a ball on his floor in black briefs. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a quick picture of it to send to Naruto. "I said wake up stupid. Wasn't that a big hint that I was going to get your ass out of bed?" she said as she sent the picture to her friend.

Sasuke just flipped off his sister and she walked out of his room giggling. Sasuke unwillingly got up off the floor and forced himself to get dressed. As he finished getting his shirt on, his cell started to go off _I know this pretty rave girl I always think about her when she-_

"Hello?" he answered in a tired who-the-fuck-is-calling kind of way.

"Hey baby," Simca's voice replied.

Sasuke half smiled as he grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack. "Good morning beautiful." he replied.

"You going to meet me by the library again?" Simca asked yawning.

"Yeah I can do that for you baby." Sasuke said as he zipped up his bag.

"Great! See you there!" Simca said in a happy tone. "I love you."

"Love you too sexy," Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Ume walked by his room again and heard her brother talking to the stupid succubus that had her hooks in her brother; or she would say. "Ugh, feed me poison then gag me with a fork!" she said in disgust.

Sasuke wiped around and glared at his sister as he hung up his cell. She just looked at him like he was a moron.

"Kids, we need to get going!" their mother yelled from the entry way. Sasuke stopped glaring at his sister and pushed past her to get to the bathroom and finish getting ready real quick. He brushed his teeth in record time and made sure he had everything before walking out to join Ume and their mom.

"I swear you take longer then an old women Sasuke," his mother joked. They all hurried out to the car and off to school. Luckily they only lived four blocks away from the school. Sasuke started off to the library when he passed Ringo and Ikki. Ikki and Ringo glared at him, Sasuke merely rushed passed them and hurried to the library. He saw Simca looking the other way for him so he snuck up behind her and put his hands on her eyes.

"Guess who," he said with a smile.

Simca turned and kissed him deeply. "So we have a good thirty minutes before school starts. Want to go to our spot?" she asked.

"Sure lets go," Sasuke said. Simca took him by the hand and they headed out of the school. They headed to the creek that was right by the school. Sasuke started remembering last summer and how they met.

**Flashback**

"Ugh, what a drag. I hate working here." Shikamaru complained.

"Hey just be happy no ones seen you in your uniform or found out you work here." Sasuke said sarcastically. "I mean I'm sure that Gaara's sister wont come in here unless she's buying him a happy meal to cheer him up."

Shikamaru just glared at Sasuke. "Fuck you dude," he said as he finished mopping up the floor from the dumb bitch assistant manager spilling a smoothie; she he would put it.

"Sorry dud, I don't swing that way." Sasuke joked. He went and sat at a table nearby and waited for his friend to get off work. Shikamaru finished cleaning up the mess and punched out for the day.

"lets get out of this place," he sighed as he walked pass Sasuke. As he got up to join him, Shikamaru's cell phone went off, _Mama, we all go to hell. Mama we all go to hell. I'm writing this-_ "Hey ma, just got off of work." he answered. Sasuke looked at him and laughed. "Ma wants to know if you're still staying the night tonight." Sasuke gave him a 'no fucking duh' look and rolled his eyes. "Yeah he is ma." Shikamaru continued. "Wait... what? What do you mean dads not going to be home for a while? It's been a month already!" he grumbled in his annoyed voice. Sasuke just looked at the ground as they walked along. "Man what a drag. Well we'll see you when we get there." Shikamaru sighed then slammed his phone closed. Sasuke damn near jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

"So who all is staying over tonight?" he asked trying to keep Shikamaru's mind off of his dad.

Shikamaru looked up and realized he wasn't alone again. He shook his head and widened his eyes. "Oh... um... Choji, Shino, and Kiba." Shikamaru said. He suddenly got a smile on his face that screamed trouble. "Oh yeah, a friend of mine is throwing a rave tonight at the Hanazakari cabin near the school." he stated.

"So are we invited?" Sasuke knew the answer bu still asked any way.

"Yep, we're sneaking out to go. Mom would throw a bitch fit if I asked." Shikamaru replied.

An hour later they arrived at Shikamaru's house. The boys played video games when the other three arrived and joined them.

"Shikki-Kun, I'm off to work!" his mother called. "I wont be off until eight in the morning so you're on your own for dinner and breakfast."

"Damn it ma!" he yelled back. "I told you not to call me that any more!"

"I love you too Shikki-boo!" his mother called back sounding rather amused. The door slammed shut and the boys started laughing.

"Shikki-boo, really!" Choji exclaimed trying to catch his breath. "Oh God that's good!"

"I so wanna tell Temari that one!" Kiba laughed.

"Fuck you guys!" Shikamaru yelled throwing an empty coke bottle at them.

"Well look at it this way, Shikki-boo," Shino scoffed, "At least only your best-est of best friends know this wonderful nickname."

"So about that rave you told us about," Sasuke sighed, figuring it was time to save his friends ass. "What time does it start?"

Shikamaru's smile turned from fun to trouble in a blink of an eye as he checked his clock, "Starts in about ten minutes," all the boys dropped their controllers and as quick as lightning put on their shoes and hauled ass out of the house. Shikamaru locked the door and lead the way. The boys were like a back of young wild and crazed wolves. Sasuke kicked over a trash can as they all rand down the street laughing and carrying on as loud as possible.

"So will there be any hot girls at this rave?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as if that were the stupidest question he had heard all day. "Yeah, there will be tons of them." he answered.

As they passed the school they could hear the music for the rave. Adrenaline coursed through their veins and excitement stirred as they neared Hanazakari cabin. "Hey guys before we go in there I'm gonna give you fair warning," Shikamaru said as he slowed their pace. "If someone walks up to you and offers you a powder and says its pixiestix, for fucks sake don't take it. If someone hands you something and says it's a sweet tart don't fucking that either. It's either ecstasy or acid." he stated with a look that would make a little kid cry and pee their pants.

"Dude, it's not like Naruto is with us," Sasuke said with a wide grin. Not that he was sure Naruto would go to a rave... then again he was just as much of a wild child as the rest of them. "We're smarter then that moron. _We_ don't take 'candy' from strangers. _Especially_ at parties."

The others smiled and nodded. As they walked up to the cabin they could hear music and smell sex. Once they were in the cabin the music was much louder, the smell of sex was much more potent and Kiba smiled as he saw some girls with nothing but pasties on their nipples and tight blue or black jeans on.

"Well gentlemen I will meet you hear in a couple of hours." he said as he started to walk toward them. Shikamaru grabbed him and pulled him back. "Shikamaru what the fuck!" he exclaimed trying to get free.

"Down boy, their trannies," he said smacking Kiba in the back of the head.

Kiba stopped struggling and dropped his head in shame, "Damn it," he sighed.

Sasuke shook his head at his friends stupidity, "You're almost as bad as Naruto," he stated. Kiba merely smiled and waved off the comment.

"Oh my... Sasuke?" a female voice called out. All the guys stopped and turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and a girl they had never seen before. The boys all looked at each other then looked towards the girl again. She smiled at Sasuke and started talking to Sakura, Sakura merely started laughing as they walked up to them. "How are you? Enjoying the summer rave?" she asked hugging Sasuke, ignoring the others.

"Y-eah, just got here a few minutes ago but yeah," he said trying to escape the girl. The other girl walked up and joined them.

"So, this is Sasuke huh sis?" she asked Sakura.

"Sakura you have a sister?" Shikamaru asked stupidly.

"Yeah, Sakura is my little sister. Names Simca," the other girl said with a smile. As the night went on the girls and guys stuck close to each other. The DJ put on a new song and told everyone to move their asses.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Simca stated excitedly as she pulled Sasuke out onto the dance floor. The two of them started dancing as far away from each other as they could be before Simca moved closer. Sasuke looked into her eyes and felt like his skin was on fire. Simca smiled then kissed him deeply. Sasuke suddenly got lost in the music and kissed her back, he held her close and started feeling like he was going to melt like a Popsicle in the sun during this time of year. As the music went on Simca turned a certain way and started grinding into Sasuke.

_That's it,_ Sasuke thought his breathing becoming labored. _This girl will most likely break my heart, but you know I don't give a flying fuck._ He pulled her in closer as his thoughts became muddled as he kissed her again. When the two stopped both were gasping for air.

Simca leaned up and said in a voice almost drowning in lust, "I want you. Now." Sasuke blushed and took her hand to lead her away from the dance floor and to a spot in the cabin well away from all the craziness. Simca licked his neck and tore off his shirt.

Sasuke took off her top and saw her big breasts and started licking her nipples. He suddenly stopped and blushed as Simca moaned. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Simca asked. "Don't tell me this is your first time."

"Y-eah. Sorry... should of said something sooner..." he said blushing more.

"Then let me take the lead... my little raven." Simca said taking off Sasuke pants. She gently pushed him onto his back on the ground and took off her mini skirt and thong. Simca laid next to him and left his length. "Oh my God. You're so big when you're hard." she said as she straddled him. Sasuke felt Simca lower herself onto him. Together they moaned a loud moan of pure pleasure. He felt like he was drowning in her heat. He couldn't breath. Simca started to move slowly with Sasuke. As the music got faster so did Simca. Sasuke felt pleasure building up, like it was going to tear him open and explode. Simca moaned loudly as did Sasuke. "That's it little raven. Give the swallow all you got." she said as she started moving faster. Sasuke suddenly felt heat brush across his skin, the desire prickling at his skin and the pleasure that had been building up was suddenly released as he and Simca came. After they got dressed and shared one more kiss Simca gave him her cell number and left to find her sister.

"Dude!" Shikamaru yelled, Sasuke jumping out of his skin like a cat.

"What/" he asked realizing who it was.

"We gotta go, it's like almost seven thirty in the morning!"

A few weeks after the rave Simca and Sasuke would call each other and send each other funny picture messages. Then half way through the summer he asked her to meet him at the college and that's where he asked her to be his girlfriend. As the day went on he kept thinking about that day and how Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru all gave him shit.

"So you finally lost the v-card huh?" Kiba said eating a bowl of Ramen. "Welcome to the clube."

"Kiba shut up, we all know you're still a virgin." Shikamaru said smacking him upside the head.

"You can't date her!" Akito yelled.

"She's just using you to get back at Ikki for choosing Ringo over her." Agito said in a cold heartless tone.

********End Flash Back********

"We need to get headed back to the school, it's almost time for first period," Simca said getting dressed again.

Sasuke smiled as he buckled his belt on his jeans. "I think you left another hickie," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah I left one on the right side of your neck." Simca stated with a giggle. The two of them rushed off to school and got there just as the bell rang.

KV: -Holds up shield to protect WD- Alright there is no killing her... we promised Yaoi and there will be yaoi! We just kind of have to deal with slut face first... -shudders- God I had to read that twice...

WD: Yes please don't kill me... -pleads- See you next time! I hope... at least...


	5. Chapter 5

KV: Hey everyone! Man I had such inspiration for this story this morning that I couldn't stop writing XD So here is chapter five! Earlier then promised ^^

WD: Yeah, didn't think it would appear so fast...

CH 5

Naruto awoke and stared at the ceiling. He really did not want to go to school, that was the last place he wanted to be. He just couldn't think of seeing Sasuke with that women again. He turned over and threw his blankets over his head. He would just play sick, he wasn't going to go to school. _Before the story begins. Here is a touch of sin, for me to take what's mine until the end of time_... Naruto smirked as Ume's ring tone went off. He rolled over and picked up his phone to find he had a pic message. He opened it and smacked his forehead as a blush tinted his cheeks. He stared at Sasuke's black brief clad ass and heaved a sigh.

"Alright," he muttered throwing off his blankets. "I'll go to school."

"Naru-Chan!" Naruko squealed as she swung open the door. "I have made you breakfast in bed! Stay home and rest for you look ill!"

Naruto stared at her in the middle of pulling on his pants. "Morning to you too," he greeted with a fake smile. Naruko frowned at this and raised a blond brow. "Breakfast sounds great, but I'm going to be late if I don't hurry."

"Naruto, if you don't want to go then don't," she insisted putting the tray of food she was carrying on her brothers bed. "Itachi told me about his brothers girlfriend-"

"Yeah," Naruto interjected staring more at the floor then the women before him. "he seems happy with her and I should be happy that he's happy... ya know?" he looked back at his sister his eyes looked dead to her. Nothing showed in them not happiness nor sadness just dead and cold.

She knew he was only trying to psych himself out. She pulled him into a tight hug tears coming to her eyes knowing he would hold them in even if it killed him. "Don't forget about the people you can lean on little brother," she stated then let him go. "eat at least something before you leave. I don't want to have to track you down at school and force feed you."

"Didn't you do that to me in middle school?" he joked, giving her a reassuring smile and heaved a sigh. He looked at the rather large tray full of food and his stomach growled. He picked up a waffle and put it in his mouth after he pulled on his t-shirt then grabbed his backpack and ran out his room and down the stairs. "See you after school!" he called to the house with his mouth full of food.

"We were wondering if you were going to leave," Naruto jumped and halted in his tracks to find Kiba and Gaara waiting for him.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted with a grin. "y'all could of come in and got me you know."

Kiba frowned at this and glared at Gaara, "_He_ wouldn't let me!" he exclaimed pointing to the red head as they started for school. "He was all 'let him make up his own mind' and blah blah blah!"

Naruto laughed a hollow laugh at this, "Yeah I wasn't going to until Ume sent me a pic," he sighed shaking his head.

"A picture of what?" Kiba asked confused.

"Uchiha naked?" Gaara asked, figuring only that could get Naruto's butt out of bed.

Naruto laughed at this, a real laugh this time. Kiba cringed at the thought of that and shook his head as if to get the image out of his head. "Nah, but close enough," he stated opening his phone to look at his new screen saver. "him in his briefs. Damn his ass is nice. Wish I could tap that..."

"You can't so shut up now," Kiba groaned covering his ears.

"Man, you haven't lost your v-card yet?" Naruto exclaimed putting his phone back in his pocket. "Like, wasn't that one of your summer goals for before school started?"

Gaara chuckled at this; something rare and Naruto was glad to see it. The red head almost opened his mouth to say, nah Uchiha lost his instead, but caught himself. Kiba pouted as he usually did when his v-card was brought up. "Man, you go for the same team and even lost your v-cards..." Kiba began as he glanced at both Naruto and Gaara. "That is so not fair!"

"No one ever said life was fair," Gaara muttered glancing at Naruto after saying that. He really wanted to watch what he said in front of his best friend, but somehow that was impossible.

Naruto glanced at Gaara realizing he was worried about something. "I'm not made of porcelain you know," he stated with a grunt. "y'all worry way too much. Just remember what grandpa Sarutobi said when we were little, 'everything is always okay in the end. If it's not okay it's not the end'.(1)"

Kiba grinned at this and Gaara smirked, "That's the way to think Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder. "Good to know that you're still in there." he chuckled as they finally made it to the school.

"Naru!" Akito exclaimed glomping the blond as soon as he walked through the gates.

"It's about time you got here blondie," Ume chastised from his right. "I took the liberty of calling in a favor from a friend."

"I tried to stop her," Agito sighed shaking his head. "It's a stupid idea in the first place."

Ume glared at her cousin and stomped on his toe; he barely flinched at it. "I have a brilliant idea for you to win over brother!" she stated with a grin. "If you agree the success-fulness of this plan should be about eighty percent-"

"In a few months," interjected Agito. "considering that Sasuke hasn't realized his own feelings yet. Your plan is flawed in more then one way Ume. Why can't you see that."

Both glared at each other and got into each others faces. "How about we walk and talk about this plan?" Naruto suggested with a sigh.

Ume nodded in agreement and Agito heaved a heavy sigh at this. "Well you see I have this friend-"

"Who doesn't know how to function around actual people..." Agito added, receiving a punch in the arm from his cousin.

"Any way as I was saying," she continued. "I have this friend and I have convinced him to transfer schools down here. He looks so much like Sasuke they should have been born twins!"

"His only flaw is he basically has no personality of his own, he's twisted in the head, oh and he doesn't know how to function around people," Agito intercepted yet again.

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, "You're kidding right?" he asked looking at Agito who shook his head.

Ume heaved a sigh, "He was majorly... sheltered through most of his life," she explained. "His mother was a little crazy in the head and his father was no help. He wasn't allowed to leave the house like ever and was home schooled until he hit high school. His mother died, his father was locked up in jail... his adoptive parents decided to introduce him to the real world. He went crazy at first but now he's better! I swear!"

"Except for when he saw his own best friend slaughtered in front of him," Agito continued the story Ume had stopped on. "He's convinced himself that his best and only friend he ever made has merely moved away and nothing more."

"What kind of psycho are you trying to set Naruto up with!" Kiba exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "If he wants to be dead I'm sure he could find a better way at killing himself then hooking up with a nut case just to make-"

"Shut up loud mouth," Agito growled as he elbowed the brunette in the stomach. "The whole school doesn't need to know everything about our personal affairs." Kiba gasped for air and Gaara snickered at this. "Though I have to agree with loud mouth. If we wanted Naruto hooked up with a psycho then Gaara would be the best choice; no offense."

"None taken," Gaara shrugged completely aware of how crazy he used to be before Naruto beat some sense into him. "He's already asked me any way. I'm completely against the whole jealousy plot any way. Especially since even Sasuke hasn't noticed that _Naruto_ is gay. Their friendship is already fragile, like we need to add to the chaos."

"I'll meet him," Naruto spoke up shutting his friends up. "I'll meet this friend of yours but I wont promise anything." Ume jumped for joy at this while the others shook their heads at his decision. "Look I know y'all think you know what's best for me, but it's my life. I need to make some decisions on my own and see where they take me. Who knows, maybe I'll just fall for this friend of hers?"

"No, not likely," Ume stated waving her hand in front of her. "That's why I want to use him for this. Besides he hates brother and would do just about anything to make him mad."

Naruto stared at her like she was nuts as they walked into the school building. "You're trying to get me killed aren't you?"

Ume's eyes grew wide at this, "Now why would I kill my source of entertainment and best friend?" she asked innocently. "Too late any way, he should be transferred into our school today. See ya!" she skipped off down the crowded hall way forcing people to move out of her way.

"That was creepy," Naruto jumped to find Ikki right behind him.

"Agreed," Ringo sighed beside him. "She is way to happy about something..."

Agito filled them in about the plan Ume had come up with and how Naruto has basically agreed to it. "I said that I wouldn't promise anything!" the blond exclaimed in exasperation. The warning bell to get to class rang and he sighed. "See y'all at lunch." Gaara staid by his side as they made their way to class.

"I can't believe you are going to do this," Gaara sighed wanting to punch his friend in the head.

Naruto glared at his friend, it was starting to get old already. "Drop it Gaara," he hissed. "I know it must sound oh so stupid and simple minded, but what if it works?"

"What if you hurt this other guy in the process?" Gaara asked seriously. "What if Sasuke just naturally starts to feel like he's lost something with you not talking to him? The year has just barely started. I thought you had more faith in Sasuke then that."

"I did!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "I supported him when he dated Sakura and was there for him when she broke up with because he wouldn't go all the way with her!" some students stopped to stare at the blond. "Now he's with her sister and who knows how far they'll go." he hissed in Gaara's ear. Gaara already knew how far they had gone and he dared not say so to his friend. If he did he might lose him forever.

"Alright alright, point taken," he finally sighed running a hand through his hair.

They finally made it to class without any more attention brought to them. Lee was already there and he grinned at Gaara as the red head sat down. "Gaara-San did you hear we have a new student?" he asked giddily. Gaara gave a tight nod and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"Settle down class," Iruka sighed as he entered the class room. "We have a new student." he turned to the door. "Come on in here." a pale scrawny teen entered; dark hair flat against his head, and bored looking dark eyes. "Please introduce yourself."

The boy bowed and placed a creepy fake smile on his face, "My name is Sai Baikan and I am Uzumaki, Naruto's boyfriend. Pleased to meet you all." Naruto's head hit the desk instantly with such a loud thud that half the class jumped. He was going to kill Ume. She was a dead girl when lunch hit...

Everyone stared at him, Sasuke in the back of the room glared. He glared at the boy in the front of the class then he glared at Naruto. He had some questions that were going to be answered one way or another.

1: I actually kind of stole this from FastForward. She uses it as Naruto's kind of saying to help himself through the hard times in her little series 'Roommates'. Check it out her writing is amazing!

KV: Alright so we were going to wait a little longer for Sai's big entrence -snickers- ahem... any way I couldn't help myself and the scene came to me and I just had to write it!

WD: -laughs so hard she falls out of her chair-


	6. Chapter 6

KV: Hey everyone! So sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be up! Wolf Demon was sick for a while and then life got in the way. But here it is! Hope you enjoy XD

WD: -bows deeply- I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6

Sasuke blinked in disbelief. Did this guy really just announce such a ridiculous statement about being Uzumaki's boyfriend? Did he just accuse his friend of being a flower boy? _Either way,_ he thought, t_hat little fucker is going to get an ass beating from me._ As class went on Sasuke watched the new student and Naruto like a hawk. There was absolutely no way that this Sai could be Naruto's boyfriend.

At lunch Sasuke went hunting for Naruto. He had the answers to all this bullshit. As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto he called out to him. Naruto jumped and looked around and when his eyes met Sasuke's, grabbed his food and hauled ass out of the cafeteria. Sasuke stood there and raised an eyebrow. He suddenly felt Simca's hands slip around his waist and smiled.

"Hello beautiful." He said. Simca kissed Sasuke's cheek and he noticed a strange smell about her. Almost like another guy's body spray but it was too flowery. "Did you get a new perfume?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Simca gave him a little smile. "Yeah I did." She said in almost a low whisper in his ear.

Sasuke got a small feeling that something was off with her but brushed it off. The two of them slipped off campus to enjoy a quick love making session. After lunch, Sasuke went through hell and back through the afternoon classes trying to get Naruto to talk to him. He was avoiding him like he was death himself.

"I don't get it. Why was he acting like that?" He asked as he walked home with Shikamaru.

"Maybe, its cause he is and doesn't want to face you." Shikamaru said, "Besides that you have Simca anyways and you're not gay, so why does it bother you so bad?"

Sasuke sighed, why did it bother him so badly? He kept thinking about it, but couldn't figure it out. Shikamaru looked at his friend who was lost in thought and waved his hand in front of his face. Sasuke jumped a little and looked at his friend. "What? I was paying attention." He said as he rejoined reality.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked ahead. After a short quiet walk the two boys were in front of Sasuke's house. Shikamaru smiled and smacked his friend on the back. "Don't forget to read The Sinners Corpse for English!" He said as he walked away. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Shika." He said as he walked into the house. Sasuke threw his back pack on the floor and slammed the door shut. He turned to walk down the hall to his room and got hit in the face with a book.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted. He looked to see his mother standing in front of him.

"That was for forgetting I was picking you up today and giving me a heart attack." She said. "Also, watch your language when talking to your mother." she scolded. As Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize the phone rang. Sasuke's mother smiled and walked into her office. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds. "Sasuke answer the phone for me." His mother yelled.

He turned around and stomped towards the phone. As he read the caller ID he glared at it. Uzumaki, Naruto. At first he thought like hell he was answering that call then he remembered what had happened earlier. Annoyance ran through him like fire across a field. As he answered the phone his voice was nothing more than a throaty snarl. "Yo." He said. There was a long pause and he got even more annoyed. "Hello?" Sasuke said again.

"Uh H-hey Sasuke…is Ume there?" Naruto's voice asked in a mouse like squeak.

"Yeah. Hold on." Sasuke said as he lowered the phone. He drew in a breath. "DEVIL WOMAN! PHONE!" Sasuke shouted. Ume stomped down the hall from her bedroom. As she did Sasuke decided to try and interrogate Naruto about what happened earlier. "Oh by the way, what the hell was that new kid talking abo-"

Ume ripped the phone out of her brothers hand and kicked him in the balls. Sasuke dropped to his knees and curled into a ball. "Hey Naru-chan." She said cheerfully and skipped back to her bedroom.

Sasuke looked up from the floor in agony and glared at Ume. "You fucking little devil bitch!" He swore as he tried to inhale. Ume closed and locked her bedroom door. Sasuke didn't move for a few minutes then his phone rang.

_**I know this pretty rave girl. I always think about her. When I-**_. Sasuke rolled over onto his back and answered the phone. "Hey baby." He said.

Simca's soft chuckle on the other end made him smile. "Hey. What are you up to right now?" She asked in a low voice that made Sasuke's hormones do cartwheels.

"I'm just hanging out at my house with the she-devil and Mom. You?" He said in a low tone.

"I'm seeing if you would like to come over later on tonight. Mom's going to be busy and Sakura is staying over at Ino's house for cheer practice." Simca said.

Sasuke smiled as he felt his face grow warm and a fire prickle through his body as he thought about what would happen at this little sleep over. "I'll see what I can do babe." He said. Simca giggled and told him to text her when he got the answer and hung up the phone. Sasuke groaned a little as he got off the floor because his balls still hurt a little. He walked into his Mom's office and sat down in a chair in front of her dark cherry wood desk. His mother was busy typing something on her computer. "Hey Mom, I gotta go over to Shikamaru's for an English project. It's going to be an all-night-er so I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

His mother glanced up from her computer at her son. She whipped out from behind her computer and leaned on her desk as if she were facing a difficult client from work. She folded her hands under her chin and set her arms on the desk. Sasuke felt as if his mother could see through him like glass. "As long as you boys actually get the work done and don't fuck off like last year I have no problem with it. But if I find out you didn't do it your grounded for the rest of the quarter." She said with a tight smile.

Sasuke nodded as he stood up. His gut churned a little as he felt an uneasy feeling come over him. He looked off in the direction the unease was coming from and found himself staring at what he considered death itself from his sisters room. Ume stood in the doorway with a look of pure raw anger and hatred.

_Great,_ Sasuke thought, _What did I do to piss her off so badly?_

"You stupid jerk!" Ume yelled as she threw a shoe at her brother. It hit him in the eye and white hot pain rushed through his body. He hissed and looked at his sister with pure dislike.

"Satan spawn!" He said as he threw the shoe back. Sasuke turned and headed to where he had just thrown his backpack. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. As he opened the front door he announced that he was leaving. He slammed the door shut and headed off in the direction of Shikamaru's house to make it seem like he was actually going there. Once he was a good block or two away he texted Simca that he was on his way. Sasuke then called Shikamaru to tell him that he was his cover tonight.

"What a drag, using me to cover for you while you go get some ass. Jesus Sasuke" He said. Sasuke laughed.

"Sorry dude. I'll make it up to you." He said with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"You better." Shikamaru said with a hint of aggravation and annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke smiled as he heard the phone click. He knew that his friend was risking more than a lot for him and would get in a pile of shit if things went bad. Just as Sasuke put his phone in his jeans pocket it went off again with Simca's ring tone. He smiled as he answered it. "Hi babe."

"Hey sexy." Simca said in a low voice that made Sasuke's hormones tingle yet again. "Where are you at?"

"Almost there." Sasuke answered with a smirk. He hung up the phone as he saw his destination in sight.

After that night the days seemed to go on far too quickly. He kept trying to catch Naruto, he wanted answers. Though every time he came close Simca was always there to mess it up for him. He loved Simca, but he needed to talk to Naruto before the end of the week or he was going to go nuts.

Before he knew it Friday was upon him his last day. Simca had left school early, something about her mother needing something. He was free to finally catch Naruto alone. He was bound and determined to, too. He kept a close eye on Naruto through the day not missing how he had clean up duty for class at the end of school. That was it, that was his opening.

After class he walked out and waited for the rest of the class to leave. He peeked in finding Sai was the last person there. "I'll see you down at the gate when I finish Sai," Naruto sighed. Sai nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Sai met Sasuke's eyes giving him the fakest smile he had seen. He said nothing only a look of victory gleamed in his eyes. Sasuke ignored this as he walked into the class closing the door behind himself. "Sai I told you I'd-" Naruto's words cut off as he turned around to find Sasuke and not Sai.

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "You and he having a fight already?" he asked. Naruto merely looked away as if he could hope for him to not be there. Sasuke growled at this and cornered Naruto putting a hand on either side of his head. "You have been avoiding me all week." he hissed. "I have questions and I need them answered!" Naruto glared back and looked away. Sasuke could read guilt and fear in those blue eyes of his. But fear of what, Sasuke wondered. Sasuke took a deep breath asking the one main question he had wanted answered all week. "Is it true? Are you actually... gay?"

KV: Well there you go! Chapter six!

WD: Sorry it's short! Please don't kill me!

KV: To make it up to you I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer! I'll do my best!

WD: As usual reviews, faves and what not's are always appreciated!

KV: Please no hate mail... if you don't like then just keep it to yourself and move forward... thank you -sigh-

WD: Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

KV: Hey everyone! I had like a wonderful inspiration for this chapter XD I hope you enjoy!

WD: Yes enjoy ^^

CH 7

Naruto had done everything possible to keep this situation from happening. He hated avoiding his best friend. He glanced over at him and took a deep breath. "Yes," he finally answered flinching as if expecting to be punched. When nothing came at him he locked eyes with Sasuke and continued. "yes, I'm gay. I have been for a while and frankly I'm surprised you haven't caught on."

Sasuke took a step away from him. "So you really are dating Sai, it's not a bad joke gone wrong." he concluded.

Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from admitting the whole Sai thing was a scam. "Sorry I never told you Sasuke." he said softly the guilt in his stomach making him want to vomit. "I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you to hate me." tears formed in his yes as he looked up at Sasuke who glared at him. "But at least I'm not the one fucking a whore!" he exclaimed feeling anger catch up with him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, "Take that back." he growled.

"Never." Naruto hissed. "If you would rather date a hating whore who can't treat people decently then that's your problem teme. Don't take it out on others just because you aren't actually happy."

Sasuke dropped the blond not caring when Naruto landed with a thud on his bottom. "What ever," he stated turning away from the blond. "hope you're happy with that fake jerk, Naruto." he hissed slamming the door hard behind himself.

Naruto sat there as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped at them trying to get them to stop as he started cleaning again. Everything was too silent and it left him to his own thoughts, thoughts that he wished would go away. _He hates me now._ They screamed in his head, the tears running down faster as he sobbed hard. "He hates me now." he muttered dropping to his knees.

"Naru-Chan, I just saw brother and he looked-" Ume's words stopped as she looked at the mess Naruto was. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly made her way over to him. She pulled him into her arms whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. She hadn't seen him like this since they were little. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend in this state. "How about we go get some Ramen, just you and me okay?"

Naruto shook his head as he wiped away the last of his tears as he calmed down. He stood up straight though he did not look triumphant. Just tired and defeated. "I'm going home." he muttered his eyes cold as ice as he walked out of the class room, his cleaning barely half done.

He made it to the gate where Sai waited. He looked Naruto over and shook his head. He had seen Sasuke who punched him as he walked through the gate. Sai did not understand why Sasuke would punch him, but barely even flinched as he fell to the ground. It was as if he was blaming Sai for something Naruto did or said, as if it were his fault the blond had said anything at all.

They walked side by side in silence. Even Sai, who was always silent, couldn't stand how down Naruto seemed. "Hey dick-less, how about we get some Ramen?" he asked with a fake grin, trying to get a rise out of the blond.

"I have a dick and you've seen it so you know," Naruto growled glaring up at his 'boyfriend'. "I still outta kill you for that day though." Sai merely shrugged a smirk crossing his pale lips at remembering that day. "I don't feel like Ramen."

"Are you sick?" Sai asked automatically. "Uzumaki, Naruto always wants Ramen!"

"Stop being a sarcastic asshole Sai," Naruto huffed shaking his head.

Sai frowned at this, "I read somewhere that when a friend is down to try and make jokes, that this is the most effective way to make them smile again." he muttered sounding confused. "Are my jokes not funny?"

Naruto chuckled at this and shook his head. He glanced over at Sai and started laughing harder at the pale teens confused face. He leaned into the other teen and sighed. "You know Sai, you aren't so bad 'ya know." he chuckled as Sai put his arm around him.

"Thanks... I think." Sai muttered, glancing down at Naruto who grinned up at him. Sai felt his cheeks heat up a little and looked away as they continued on to Naruto's place.

They stopped in front of the door, "Thanks for walking me home and making me feel better." Naruto chuckled as he kissed Sai on the cheek before entering the house. "I'm home!"

"Naru-chan!" Naruko exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen looking worried. Her brows furrowed as she looked Naruto over and noticed his grin. It had been a week since she had seen it so wide and true and heaved a sigh. "Did you and Sasuke finally make up?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope," Naruto answered as he passed his elder sister. "in fact I don't think we'll be able to make up this time around."

"And you're okay with this?" Naruko asked incredulously.

Naruto shook his head as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "Not really, but I did tell him exactly what I thought of his girlfriend though." Naruko raised a brow, she could tell that there was more to it then that. "And thanks to Sai and his big mouth Sasuke knows I'm gay and admitted it to him before I called his girlfriend a whore or a slut. I can't remember exactly what, but-"

"Wait!" Naruko exclaimed shaking her head. She took Naruto's chin in her fingers and forced him to look her in the eye. "You are telling me that your best friend has only just _recently_ found out that you are gay..." she watched emotion run through his eyes. "I don't know what to do with you little brother."

"Wait, say that again." Naruto said curiosity in his voice.

Naruko turned to him looking confused, "I don't know what to do with you little brother?"

Naruto's eyes widened, there was one other person that he knew that said words exactly like that. "You've been hanging around Itachi Uchiha!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at his sister. Her cheeks heated up in a blush as she tried to deny it. "Am I wrong? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong." she bit her lip and turned away stomping up the stairs. Naruto heaved a sigh relieved to finally be rid of his sister for the time being.

_Before the story begins. Here is a touch of sin, to take what's mine until the end of time_... Naruto flinched as Ume's ring tone went off. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed send. "Hi Ume..."

"_Hi Ume! That's all you have to say when you left me to finish your job!"_ she exclaimed, Naruto pulling the phone from his ear to save his ear drum.

"Sorry Ume," Naruto sighed as he walked up to his room and shut the door, locking it shortly after.

"_And tell me what the fuck my brother did so I can attack him with all my might!"_ Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. _"It's not funny Naru! He keeps hurting you and it's not fair!"_

Naruto shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Ume, it's fine." he stated sadly. They sat there silently for a moment. "But you know Sai was really sweet! Actually made me feel better instead of worse for the first time this week!"

Ume growled at this, _"Stupid!"_ she exclaimed. _"You're supposed to be winning my brother back! Not falling for another person!"_ Naruto flinched at this, when did he say he was falling for Sai? _"Maybe I was wrong to bring Sai into this... who knew he could actually be sweet..."_ she muttered.

"Ume," Naruto sighed, still hearing her mutter under her breath. "Ume!" he all but screamed into his phone. "I'm no falling for Sai, damn!" Naruto could tell she was biting her bottom lip with how silent she was, obviously contemplating things. "Do you wanna come over this weekend?"

"_Can't,"_ Ume stated with a sigh. _"family thing this weekend. Perhaps you should get together with someone else to keep you sane enough until school on Monday."_ she stated before hanging up.

Naruto laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling trying to figure something to do. _You're feeling guilty and I'm well aware. You don't look ashamed and baby-_ Naruto pushed send as Sai's ring tone went off. Naruto was rather proud of the recording, that part of the song totally suited their relationship with how things were. He felt he was all but cheating on Sasuke even though they were no where near being a couple.

"_Naruto?"_

Naruto blinked before shaking his head. "Hey Sai, what's up?" he asked sounding a little confused.

The other line was silent a little whispering in the background. _"Um, I was wondering... if maybe... if you want to... um go on a real date this weekend?"_

"What?" Naruto asked.

"_Well I mean I know we are only a pretend couple and stuff, but I mean um..."_ his words cut off and Naruto chuckled finding it actually kind of cute how Sai was stuttering and nervous. _"I mean just to make it look more real you know!"_

Naruto nodded and chuckled again. "Alright," Naruto agreed. "Where should I meet you?"

"_Well I heard that Sasuke is taking the slut to this Amusement park thing..."_ Sai began, Naruto's smile disappearing into a deep frown. _"I figured we could 'accidentally' run into them. It would be a good way to make him jealous right?"_ Naruto staid silent as he thought that plane over. He agreed it would be a good way, but they just had a major fight. Would running into them just make matters worse? _"Naruto?"_

"Um, yeah," Naruto acknowledged Sai's worried voice. "I just got off the phone with Ume. I thought that there was a family things going on..."

"_Apparently Sasuke doesn't care."_ Sai dead-panned.

"Um, okay sounds good then. It's the Amusement park just outside of town right?"

"_Yeah,"_ Sai answered. _"how did you-"_

"Doesn't matter," Naruto interrupted. "I'll meet you there around ten?"

"_Sure."_ Naruto hung up the phone.

**Flashback previous summer before last**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down in joy as school finally let out. "Let's celebrate the end of Sophomore year!"

Sasuke glanced over to the hyperactive blond and heaved a sigh. "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto's eyes widened in pure joy. He pulled out a pamphlet and pointed to it. "There!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed at this. "But wouldn't that be more like a-"

"Friends going and having fun!" Naruto exclaimed cutting off the raven. He was going to do his best to not think of it as a date, no matter how much he wanted it to be that way. "Come on it'll be fun and you know it!"

Sasuke smirked at the blondes remark. "Hn," was all he had to say to that.

"That's a yes, hn," Naruto stated as his energy level seemed to go up. "Yes! And I've been saving up for it too!" he pulled out his little frog coin pouch.

He could tell Sasuke was a little irked at this for not telling him he had already been planning this. Shaking it off they took the bus to the other side of town. They went on almost all of the rides. He hated roller-coasters but went on them holding onto Sasuke when he could. It was the most fun he had, had in a long time. Sasuke won him prizes which only made it seem even more like a date. That had been one of the first times he got to see Sasuke smile for real. He decided that he liked it better then his usual cocky smirk and wanted to see it more.

"Neh, Sasuke that was so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed as they arrived out front of his place. "Can we do that again sometime this summer?"

Sasuke merely chuckled at this, "I'll see you later dobe." he stated as he turned and headed home. They never did go again, he ended up dating Sakura near the end of the summer that year.

**Present**

"Naruto, phone call!" his mother called from down stairs.

Naruto didn't miss how she kept who was calling out of it. With a frown he got up and headed down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Wow, it worked."_ Naruto furrowed his brows at the voice on the other line. _"Any way! Naruto I have news for you so please listen and don't hang up!"_

"Ino?" Naruto asked.

"_Sakura's here too,"_ the girl announced, he could hear the pinkette say a low hi in the background. _"look there is something you really need to know. It's about Sasuke and-"_

"Look, Sasuke can take care of himself." Naruto snapped. "He doesn't want to listen to me as it is so I don't care. He can get screwed over by the slut, which I blame Sakura for them meeting by the way."

"_Hey that's not fair!"_ Ino exclaimed.

"I don't really care!" Naruto stated as guilt started to pool in his stomach again. He ignored it as he went on, "Sasuke doesn't seem to need me so I don't care about what happens okay!"

The girl was silent on the other line, _"You and I both know that that's a load of crap."_ she hissed before slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before putting it back. He stared at the phone as his own words went over in his head. He knew Ino was right, he did care what happened, but right now he just felt like not thinking about it.

"I'm going to bed early mom!" he called out as he headed back to his room.

"But dinner!" she called back. She received no acknowledgment as the door closed. She sighed as she turned to her husband who was helping with dinner. "Honey, I think you should have a talk with our son."

Minato chuckled as he kissed his wife's forehead. "I don't think there is much I can say that he hasn't already heard from everyone else." he stated looking up the stairs. "It's hard seeing the one you love with someone else. Besides I'm sure Sasuke is just as confused as Naruto is right now."

"Someone's been talking to Fugaku." Kushina chuckled. "Though I'm sure you're right." Minato chuckled at this, he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the situation.

"I'm going out!" Naruko called as she walked down the stairs in her cutest mini skirt and tank top, a pair of heels that looked like they could break something if not walked in right.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Minato asked with furrowed brows.

"Just a little party dad." Naruko answered before frowning. "This outfit isn't cute enough huh. I knew I should of gone with the tight leather pants!"

Minato's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes while Kushina chuckled, "No, that out fit is adorable!" she stated with a nod. "Have fun and remember to-"

"Call if I have too much to drink or have no ride to get home." Naruko finished for her. "I know mom, my ride is here so I'll see you sometime tomorrow!" They watched her leave and recognized the sleek black car to belong to the Uchiha's.

"Our children!" Minato exclaimed as he walked back to the kitchen.

The next morning Naruto had to force himself out of bed. Even the thought of going to the Amusement park had no affect on him. He dressed, brushed his teeth, made sure his hair was its usual controlled mess. "Bye mom see you later." he sighed as he walked out the door with his cell and frog coin pouch in hand.

"I came to pick you up." Naruto jumped as he found Sai waiting by the door for him.

"You could of come in you know." Naruto chuckled as they started walking to the bus stop.

Sai smirked at this, "And risk getting hit again, no thank you." he stated shaking his head.

Naruto laughed at this as they fell into silence. The bus ride was almost awkward as they were stared at. Naruto had to wonder if they looked like a couple or something. He certainly didn't feel like he and Sai were actual boyfriends or anything, but he didn't know how other people perceived them.

Once the bus stopped at the Amusement park they got off and Naruto buzzed with energy. "This is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed pulling Sai's hand for him to follow. He was going to make the best of the situation no matter what.

"What are _you_ fags doing here?"

Naruto slowly turned to find Simca and Sasuke waiting in the line next to theirs, to get into the Amusement park. "You mean they let sluts like you into a place like this?" Naruto gasped. He shook his head as he leaned into Sai. "Oh, what is this world coming to."

Sasuke staid silent as he looked the other couple over, his eyes narrowing as they met with Sai's. "Baby cakes, you going to let him talk to me like that!" Simca whined as she clung to him.

"Just ignore them sugar buns." Sasuke sighed.

Simca narrowed her eyes, "Ignore them!" she exclaimed. "He called me a slut and _you_ are just going to let him get away with it!"

Sasuke pulled the pinkette close and pressed his lips to hers. His eyes half opened and looked at Naruto who glared back. "Doesn't matter what they think, I don't see you that way."

"Did ya pull that one out of your ass Uchiha?" Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just roll over for the skank? Let her scratch your belly too."

"Go suck it Uzumaki." Sasuke glared, as they moved with their lines.

Naruto smirked at this, "Is that an offer?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Come on Naruto," Sai coxed as their turn to get in came up. "we're supposed to be having fun not getting into fights." he stated keeping the blond close as he paid for their admission.

Naruto bowed his head, "Sorry," he muttered glaring at the pinkette and Sasuke who walked the opposite way. "She just rubs me the wrong way."

Sai groaned and shoved Naruto against a wall getting real close. "It's you and me today. No one else." he stated softly as he pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto was a little surprised by the others actions before closing his eyes and pressing into the kiss letting out a small moan. When they parted Naruto panted a little from the intensity of the kiss. "Okay?"

"Okay," Naruto agreed as they went off to ride some of the rides.

KV: I had so much fun with that final kiss scene! -jumps for joy- though I almost gouged my eyes out writing Sasuke and Simca kissing -gags-

WD: -chuckles at sisters insanity- yes,yes. So I hope to have this done within two weeks. Until then!

KV: Thank you for reading and sticking with us! Reviews and everything else as always is appreciated and rather quite motivating!


	8. Chapter 8

KV: I am so excited for everyone to read this chapter!

WD: Shush Kiya!

KV: But this chapter is just so amazing! We wont keep you from it for long!

WD: No we wont, now go on. Go ahead and be free to read!

Beta: The beta is me Kiya, so I apologize for any grammar and minor spelling errors.

Chapter 8

After going on all the rides, and dealing with watching Naruto act like he was happy with that hollow shell of a human being all day, Sasuke was less than happy. He was also getting tired of Simca pawing and clinging to him like he was some kind of cat toy filled with cat nip. As they left the amusement park Simca tried to hold him as close as possible. She seemed to be acting like he was some kind of prize. Sasuke looked around and saw why. He saw Uzumaki and the fake holding hands and laughing.

Something about that made Sasuke even more annoyed. He gently pushed Simca off of him and held her hand as Sasuke's older brother pulled up in his car.

"You two love birds have fun?" He asked with a smile. Itachi looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him in the reflection of his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, even though those stupid fags were there. God, I feel so sorry for Naruto's parents." Simca said leaning into Sasuke.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the remark. Sasuke stayed silent but clenched his fist in frustration. Why would Naruto put himself through something like that? What was his reasoning for being with that stupid fake son of a bitch? He clenched his teeth and felt them grind a little.

After they dropped off Simca, Sasuke moved up front and Itachi drove off in silence. A few minutes went by before he finally cracked and asked Sasuke, "What are your plans this next weekend?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"It's important." Itachi replied in a tone that implied an extreme seriousness.

"I'm doing nothing to my knowledge. Why?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Cause I'm going to have a barbeque so the family can meet my girlfriend and so that we can meet hers." Itachi answered with a smile on his face. He remembered Sasuke being younger and loving his barbeques he had with his friends.

"Well, I'll see if I can make it." Sasuke said in a voice filled with ice. Itachi glanced at his brother as they pulled into their drive way.

"Oh you'll make it alright. If not mom says your grounded off your cell for the rest of the school year." He said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Sasuke whipped around in a flurry of anger and seat belt.

"WHAT?" He shouted in rage. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GUYS COULDN'T ASK ME FIRST?"

Sasuke flung the car door open and slammed it shut as hard as he could. He stomped his way to the house and treated the front door like he did the car. He stomped through the hall and into his mother's office. Sasuke stood there and glared at her with eyes of fire. His Mother looked up from her desk and saw Sasuke's death ray glare firing away into her.

"Yes son?" She said with a smile.

"Don't you "Yes son" me!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth in a voice that was filled with pure hatred. "Why in the fuck didn't you ask me before telling that bastard that I was going to be at this family's only barbeque?" He shouted

.

His mother narrowed her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Drop the attitude Sasuke. This is very important to Itachi because he loves this girl and he wants to marry her." She said looking into her sons eyes with no fear. "Now I don't want that girl there. This is Uchiha family and whatever Itachi's girlfriends family's last name is."

"What the fuck? Why can't I bring Simca? She is my girlfriend!" Sasuke protested in a hiss of anger.

"Because, like I said it's between our families and you know I do not like her. Personally I think she is just using you but it's your life not mine so I'll let you live it." His mother said with a smile.

Sasuke threw his arms up and rolled his eyes. "God! Why does everybody think my girlfriend that loves me is just using me? I hear it at school and now at home! If you don't like her then that's too fucking bad!" Sasuke shouted as he turned and stomped to his room. He slammed the door shut and started playing his music as loud as possible.

His mother simply blew out a breath muttering, "I swear sometimes I have two daughters instead of one." She sat back down at her desk and continued to do her work.

Sasuke punched the wall in his room hard. He wasn't only mad about everybody else opinions of Simca but also about how Naruto reacted when he first heard about him and Simca. He then thought about how that fake bastard and Naruto were together and acting like they were a fucking happy couple. Sasuke punched the wall again.

_I can handle Naruto being gay but pretending he is happy with that fucking hollow shell of a person, no._ Sasuke thought as he laid back on his bed. Sasuke looked up at his ceiling. "I know the real Naruto. I know his real smile and his real laugh." Sasuke said out loud, "and that sure as hell wasn't him today."

The week went by with very little outbursts from Ume and things just blurred by at school. Simca hadn't been there all week either. Sasuke texted her almost every day asking if she was okay and she never responded until Friday evening.

_I know this pretty rave girl. When I think about he-_

Sasuke jumped up off his bed and whipped his phone opened in excitement. "Hey babe" Sasuke answered in a breathless voice.

"Hey sexy" Simca said in a low voice that made Sasuke's hormones come alive and heat prickled across his skin giving him goose bumps. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

Sasuke lost the smile he had and suddenly felt pure rage build up inside of him. "Family bullshit I can't get out of." He said with a sigh.

"Damn it!" Simca yelled.

"Why didn't you answer my texts by the way?" Sasuke asked as he stood up to change the song on his music player.

"You texted me?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah I did. I text you this whole week asking you if you were okay." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh. I never got them." She said with a little giggle. "So what's the family stuff you're doing tomorrow?" Simca asked in her low voice.

"It's a damn barbeque for my brother so we can meet his girlfriend and her family." Sasuke said in a lifeless voice. He starred at the ceiling for a second then suddenly a knock at his door made him jump.

"Hey stupid it's your turn for the shower!" Ume yelled.

"So what do you want me to wear to the barbeque?" Simca asked with a little giggle.

"Sorry babe, but my mom said you can't come." Sasuke said as he stood up from his bed and paused his music. He suddenly heard a click and then dial tone.

He then got a text from Simca saying that she was pissed as hell at him and not to bother calling her for a while.

Sasuke threw his phone across his room and screamed "FUCK IT!" He stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He thought about her reaction and how it wasn't his fault that his mother said she couldn't go. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it then got in shutting the shower door behind him. Sasuke leaned his head forward and let the hot water run down his body as he thought about how weird Simca was acting. His thoughts then switched to Naruto and how he was still acting happy with Sai. Just thinking his name made Sasuke want to punch him but what made it worse was the fact that Naruto was just pretending to play happy couple.

Sasuke grabbed his body wash and squirted it into his hands and started to rub his body with it. He kept thinking about a few years back when the two of them went to the amusement park and he was so happy. Naruto's true smile and laugh was always like a comfort to him and made Sasuke feel like he could be himself around others. He thought about that same year when they went swimming in the river near the town and how he got stuck under some tree branches under the water. He then thought about how he blacked out and how Naruto had pulled him out of the water and gave him CPR.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was on fire and like he would explode if he didn't find some kind of release soon. He leaned into the wall and closed his eyes when all too soon he felt pleasure like he did when he and Simca were making love. He thought about Naruto pushing on his chest and how his lips touched his and he moaned and suddenly felt his climax hit and he came. When Sasuke opened his eyes he realized what he had done and who he had thought about when he had done it.

"Oh my fucking god. I just thought about Naruto while jacking off in the shower," Sasuke said as he shut off the water, "WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH ME?"

That night Sasuke barely slept at all. The next morning was hell for him. He had to go with his brother to the store and help carry all the groceries. Then once they were home, Sasuke and his dad built the bonfire pit outside. Ume and their mother put out a big picnic table out by the pit and put a table cloth on it and stapled it to the table so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Once all of that was done they took the rest of the day to relax and get ready. When it was closer to the time Itachi started prepping the food. Once he was done with that he had Sasuke make sushi rolls. Sasuke kept thinking about how he didn't even want to be there. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

_How could I do that last night?_ He thought to himself. He felt a sharp sudden pain across his palm. He looked down to see he grabbed the knife upside down and a small pool of blood began to form. "OUCH! FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed as he let go of the knife. Itachi came running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at Sasuke. Itachi looked down at his brothers bloody hand and his eyes widened. "Damn it Sasuke." He grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him to the sink and turned on the water. Once it was warm enough he pulled Sasuke's hand in under it. "Wait here while I go get moms sewing kit and the peroxide." He said.

Sasuke thought to himself, _Where the hell else would I be?_

A few moments later Itachi came back with their mothers sewing kit and the first aid kit. He set it down and turned off the water. He opened the first aid kit and pulled out the peroxide and poured it on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let out a hiss that would make a cat proud.

"I know it stings but bear with me." Itachi said. He grabbed a small plate and put a curved sewing needle on it. He poured some peroxide on the plate and let the needle sit for a little while before he threaded it and stitched up Sasuke's hand. Sasuke growled in pain and wanted to punch his brother hard in the face. "Quit being a baby." He said and thumped his brother in the forehead. Sasuke blinked and looked at him. He remembered his brother doing that to him as they were younger too.

"You haven't done that in a while." He said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi smiled. "You needed it." He said. Itachi finished stitching Sasuke's hand and wrapped it with some gauze. "I'll take care of the rest of the sushi you go get ready." He said as he pushed past Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked and thought about how Itachi always bailed him out at the right moment. He turned and smirked as he went to his room to get on some more dressy casual clothes. Once he had finished buttoning his top the doorbell rang and Ume yelled "I'll get it!"

"I hope to god this family is normal and the girl isn't a total skank." Sasuke said as he left his room.

"Uzumaki-chan!" His mother exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. _Oh…no. Please no._ Sasuke said in disbelief in his head.

-end of chapter 8-

KV: Oh just love this chapter! -jumps up and down-

WD: Down girl...

KV: I promise to do everyone proud! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

WD: -ties up Kitty Vamp and shoves in closet- As she said, hope you enjoyed ^^ Reviews, faves and what not's are always appreciated! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

KV: Hey everyone! I had a lot of fun with this chapter! It's not as exciting I guess as WD's but...

WD: Shush! And how did you get out of the ropes!

KV: -runs and hides-

WD: well hope you enjoy the chapter! Naruto and his turmoil XD

CH 9

Naruto was unsure how much longer he could keep up the fake relationship. Acting happy was nothing new to him, but pretending to be happy about being in a relationship with someone you can just barely handle being around. That was a whole new story.

Now he had to go meet his sisters boyfriends family. He was less then pleased about it. Now he had to watch his sister be happy and cuddly and sickening sweet with the person she loved. He wanted to shoot himself. Just die since it seemed he was meant to be unhappy in the love department.

He sighed as they drove to the house. He had Sasuke on his mind and half smiled as he looked down at what he had chosen to wear. After listening to his sister yell at him to wear something predictable he had chosen his favorite orange t-shirt that, luckily, had no stains on it and a pair of blue jeans. He watched out the window as things became familiar. He knew this neighborhood... "Wait..." he muttered furrowing his brows. "Let me out of this car now!" he exclaimed as they slowed down in front of the Uchiha house hold.

"Cool it kiddo," Minato chuckled as he parked the car and unlocked the back door.

"I'm out of here." he stated as he started walking down the road before he was pulled to a stop. "I don't want to be here in the first place. Just go meet the family that you already know." he grumbled.

"Naruto," his sister sighed pulling him into a hug. "it's not a family Bar-B-Q unless the whole family is there. So, come along!" she pulled him by the wrist and they waited in front of the door as Ume opened it.

The families greeted each other and Naruto did his best to act like he was happy to be there. "Naruto, we don't see you around much." Mikoto chuckled pulling him into a hug. "We've missed your cheery little self!"

"Yeah, things have been... crazy." he muttered as he was let go.

"Naru-Chan!" Ume exclaimed glomping onto him.

He hugged her and looked up the stairs where Sasuke stood there staring in disbelief. Their eyes met and Naruto looked away first, biting his bottom lip. What was he supposed to say? Last time they talked nothing went down well. He looked back up to find Sasuke slowly walking down the stairs and noticed one of his hands was bandaged.

Worry set in and everything that had happened seemed to disappear as he walked up to Sasuke and took his injured hand. "Are you okay?" he asked instantly.

Sasuke pulled his hand from the blond and half glared at him. "Fine." he stated, something strange passing through his eyes.

Naruto stepped away feeling slightly anxious. "Right, of course." he muttered as awkward silence fell between them.

They retired to the back yard where many childhood memories resided. Naruko seemed so happy as Itachi kept her close. The parents sat on the far ends of the picnic table while Naruko and Itachi sat one side and Naruto and Sasuke were forced to sit beside each other, Ume sitting on the other side of Naruto. Every time either teen accidentally would bump the other they apologized instantly. Naruto wished that he could just take the steak knife he was using to just kill himself. This was too damn awkward, it shouldn't be this tense between two best friends. Then he wondered, were they even still friends? His feelings hadn't changed at all about Sasuke, but he had never felt so far away from the raven.

"Naruto?"

The blond blinked and looked up to find Itachi staring at him, "Yeah, sorry what was that?"

Itachi smirked as he glanced at his brother for a mere second, "I asked if you were seeing someone."

He forced a smile and felt Sasuke tense beside him, "Yeah," he stated with a chuckle. "he and I are rather happy." he felt something wrench at his heart as if it wanted to shrivel up and die.

"I'm full," Sasuke grumbled next to Naruto as he stood up. "It was nice seeing you guys again." he stated without looking to Naruto.

Naruto kept himself from looking at Sasuke, looking just pass Itachi's head. "Excuse me." he muttered standing and walking passed Sasuke, into the house, and into the bathroom where he got sick.

When he finished and cleaned up he found Sasuke waiting for him, "You okay?" he asked with furrowed brows.

He averted his eyes and chuckled scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, just ate too much."

He tried walking past Sasuke who stopped him, "Bull shit." he hissed forcing Naruto to look at him. "You've hardly eaten a thing on your plate. Normally you would be on your third plate by now."

"I'm just not that hungry," Naruto muttered glaring at the close proximity of the raven haired teen. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he reminded himself that he belonged to someone else.

"Why are you with that fake?" Sasuke finally asked keeping his eyes averted as well as he stepped back away from the blond. "I know you better then anyone Naruto, and you are not happy."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "Of course I'm-"

"If you were, then why did you puke after lying to my brother?" Sasuke bit out.

Naruto decided to take a different approach to this. "Why do you even care?" he asked instead of answering the question. "If you wanna talk about not happy how about we talk about you and that skank!"

"Stop calling her that!" Sasuke ordered clenching his fists at his side.

Naruto scoffed at this, "When are you going to see that she's only using you!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed as he punched Naruto in the cheek.

The blond staggered back before catching his balance, "Not until you listen to reason!" he pulled back his own fist before it connected with the other teens face. "You're an ass and you always will be Uchiha!" he bit his lip and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"What's going on out here?" Naruko and Ume asked walking in from the back.

"You okay Sasuke?" Ume asked curiously, noticing the bruise already forming on his cheek. "Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke merely looked at the door as he stood then walked towards the stairs. Ume cursed under her breath before smiling to Naruko, "Go back and have some fun. Let them know I'll be back with Naruto in hand."

Ume ran out the door and found Naruto not far. His shoulders shook and tears hit the pavement. "I'm not going back," he muttered when she was close. He didn't look at her and Ume felt like her heart was being squeezed by an unknown force. "I can't do it."

"Naruto," Ume began softly. "he went to-"

"I don't care!" Naruto screamed turning to the raven haired girl, his tears rolling down his cheeks. Ume watched her best friend break down, she was sure that he had been holding it in all this time. All this pain and betrayal that he felt had been locked up all this time. "It doesn't matter any more."

Ume shook her head in protest as she took a step closer, "But Naruto you don't get it!" she tried reasoning. "Last night he-"

"What? Fucked that whore!" Naruto yelled, ignoring the look the girl was giving him. "I don't care any more Ume! It was a useless cause to begin with!"

Ume glared at him realizing that it was hopeless to try and reason with him. "Alright fine, give up." she said softly, her glare only intensifying. "Do what you want Naruto. I tried to help, but if you just want to give up while Simca is out of the picture for the time being, then do it. I wont stop you." she turned around and walked back to the house.

Naruto growled under his breath and turned on his heel to head home. He kicked at every rock and can he could as he finally made it home. He was surprised to find Sai waiting outside the door for him. He glanced up at the blond who said nothing as he opened the door, Sai followed in after him. "Ume called ya huh."

Sai said nothing as they sat in the blonds room. He stared out the window while the blond sat there almost anxiously. "You want to give up on the plan?" Sai finally asked rather softly.

Naruto bowed his head and ran a hand rather roughly through his hair. I fell onto his back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I just..." he began and heaved a sigh before rolling onto his side and curling into a small ball. "I just don't know any more."

The week seemed to go by slowly after that night. Naruto continued to be happy and he avoided Sasuke at all costs once more. Ume ignored him, still upset with him, while Sai staid by his side. They acted as the happy couple they weren't while Sasuke watched from afar. "Hey Kit!" Kiba exclaimed throwing an arm around the blond. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together to play some video games tonight!"

"Video games?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "At your place?"

"Of course." Kiba laughed rubbing his knuckles into the blondes head. "My ma's been asking where you've been! She's tired of the excuse that you're too busy."

Naruto laughed at this and scratched the back of his head, "Alright, alright, I'll come over after school." he laughed grinning at his friend. "I'll meet you by the front gate after school."

Kiba agreed and walked away with a wide grin. Naruto heaved a sigh and shook his head. He didn't feel like himself and he hated it. "Naru-Chan!" Naruto fell backwards as a hyper Akito flew at him. "I've missed you! Why don't you come see us!"

"Akito, you're suffocating him." Agito stated pulling his hyper twin off of the blond. "Yes, we were not at the; what sounds like; an intense family Bar-B-Q. Please do tell your side of the story? Sasuke is an ass and wont speak and Ume only says that you are both being thick headed dumb butts."

Naruto stood up and whipped off any dirt and shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it." he muttered leaning against a wall. For once he wanted nothing more then for class to start again. He hated free period any more and found himself hiding from people more then talking to them any more. He had become quite the coward in running away from his problems more then facing them.

"Hm, so you guys are being thick headed dumb butts." Agito concluded, keeping a hold on Akito's arm.

Naruto blinked and furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Akito opened his mouth but his brother covered it up, "You don't want to talk about it right?" Agito stated with a shrug. "So why should we-" his words stopped as a slick tongue ran across his hand. "Agh! That's so gross Akito!"

"Sasuke refuses to talk about it either!" Akito exclaimed happily. Naruto was unsure why he was so happy about it, they were all about the gossip and the helping of others. Akito was nearly jumping up and down in place, "Ume said she heard something rather disturbing while Sasuke was in the shower the other night!"

"Akito, shut up!" Agito ordered, smacking him upside the head. He glared at Naruto who stared back in confusion. Agito shook his head and heaved a sigh running a hand through his hair. He knew that this was hopeless but he wasn't about to spill the beans on the whole situation at hand. "Well when you figure out what you really want Naruto, you know where everyone is." he dragged Akito away, who complained the whole way.

Naruto stared after the twins and heaved a sigh. He looked up to the ceiling and began to wonder. What did he want any way? What did he want any more, and was he willing to fight tooth and nail for it? When he looked across the hall he saw Sasuke walk by and his eyes met onyx ones before the other teen looked away. "Yes, I am." he muttered, answering his own inner turmoil. He turned and walked down the hall where Sai waited for him. He hugged him instantly ignoring the small growl he could hear coming from Sasuke just across from them. "Sai." he whined. "I've been looking every where for you."

Sai raised a thin eyebrow before a slow fake smile crossed his features. "I'm sorry," he stated as he realized the plan was still on. He gave Naruto a small peck on the lips before wrapping his arm around the blondes waist. "you ready for lunch? I'll buy your favorite Ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened in joy at this and nearly jumped for joy. "Thank you!" he exclaimed hugging Sai again as they walked into the cafeteria. Once they had their food they walked straight to where Ume and the others were sitting. Ume glared up at Naruto and he bowed his head. "You're right Ume-Chan. I can't give up after all of this."

Ume smirked that famous Uchiha smirk and motioned for him to sit down. "What are your plans for tonight?" she asked looking between to fake lovers.

"Oh, um I'm going to Kiba's for the evening." Naruto answered sheepishly. "I couldn't say no."

Sai frowned at this and Ume merely nodded. "Alright, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked Naruto specifically.

Naruto shook his head instantly. "Oh no, not again." he stated, sounding panicked. "I don't think I could do that again. I might faint or puke again! I was a nervous wreck last time!"

"Naruto calm down, damn." Ume hissed resisting the urge to slap him. She shook her head and heaved a long sigh. "You wont have your family there this time. Just you and mine."

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms wildly. "I'll have to keep lying to them and have to be way too close to Sasuke. We fought last time, what's to stop us from fighting again?"

Ume crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her seat, "Well at least that's one form of communication!" she yelled at him. "You guys aren't even speaking at all at this point in time! Fighting has always been your guys way of speaking for the most part any way!" she stated feeling frustrated all of a sudden. "If you guys disagreed you used your fists. If one was right and the other didn't like it, you used your fists. That's just the way you two are."

Naruto let his friends words sink in. She was right after all and wondered if they were in a dating relationship, would that still be true? Would they use fists to settle an argument or actually talk things out? Naruto was unsure if he was ready for that kind of change in their relationship. He wouldn't fight it, but was it really good for them? He scoffed at his own thoughts, of course it was good for them! Less bruises and broken bones would mean less hospital bills for their parents of course. "Argh!" he groaned as he pulled at his hair. Thinking was so not a strong suite of his.

KV: -whispers from hiding spot while shaking head- Oh Naruto... stop thinking and go for it...

WD: Well there you go ^^ Chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews, faves, and the sort are appreciated ^^ Now I must go tie up Kitty Vamp for stealing something she shouldn't of from me. Until next time!


	10. Haiatus

KV: Hey everyone, WD has a very important message!

WD: Hello wonderful readers. I am so extremely sorry for my internet is out of commission thanks to my stupid soon to be fucked up ex-husband. So it may be a little while longer then expected. I apologize immensely! As a way of apology I promise to have a really juicy scene! Maybe even two! So until next time!

KV: Thank you for the understanding! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10

KV: YAY! AND WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!

WD: Um, yeah sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoy!

CH 10

The week started out promising for Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be avoiding Sai and even Ume. Though the best part was that Simca was finally back to school. "Hey babe." he greeted leaning in to give her a kiss; she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "You aren't still upset about the weekend are you?"

"Of course I'm still pissed!" she exclaimed glaring at him. "Did you even fight for me?"

Sasuke took a step back as if he had been struck, "Of course I did!" he exclaimed, pulling her to a more private area.

"If you really fought for me then I would have been invited to the Bar-B-Q!" she exclaimed throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "What? Did you just want to spend time with that fag?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened at her words. "No, I wanted you there, and how did you know that Naruto was there?"

"Oh, so you admit you wanted to spend time with him." she hissed.

"You're putting words into my mouth women." he growled, opening his mouth to say something more when the bell rang.

"We'll continue this later." Simca promised as she walked past him and into the crowd of rushing students.

Classes went on with Simca ignoring him. Sasuke was getting rather annoyed by the way she was brushing him off. He found himself glancing more than usual to Naruto who seemed equally distracted. The thought of what he had done the other night crossed Sasuke's mind and a blush crossed his cheeks. "Uchiha, what would be the answer?"

Sasuke blinked and glanced at the bored doing the math quickly, "Y equals five squared." he answered.

"Very good." the teacher continued on.

Finally break before lunch occurred. Sasuke began to roam the halls trying to figure out how to make amends with Simca. He looked up when he heard his cousins Akito and Agito calling out to Naruto. He watched the interaction only hearing Agito say, "Well when you figure out what you really want Naruto, you know where everyone is." as he dragged Akito away.

Naruto looked up before making eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke looked away and continued on. He was not prepared to face the blond moron quite yet. He found Simca and Sakura and stayed close to them. Right across the hall stood Sai who glared over at him until Naruto came down the hall complaining to him. The two of them kissed and Sai went further into a make out. Sasuke's hand clenched at his side as his eyes narrowed when Sai promised to buy Naruto his favorite Ramen. Sasuke did that, that was supposed to be him. He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts, remembering he was with Simca and happy.

The week continued on, Sasuke's temper growing as he watched Naruto and Sai all over each other. Simca was ignoring him and refused to explain why. Nothing was going right and he was getting tired of it. He stabbed at his lunch as he watched Naruto and Sai laugh and talk, feeding each other. Sasuke hated it so much. Sai looked at him and grinned and Sasuke suddenly felt a rush of heat of pure utter hate. He shoved his food into his mouth and quickly looked away while thinking of how much he wanted to just run the fork in his hand into Sai's throat.

"What is that slimy bastard's problem with me?" Sasuke asked himself as he stabbed at his food again. He heard Simca's laugh and he whipped his head in her direction. Sasuke just barely looked towards her when Simca looked right at him and mouthed the words "fuck off" towards him. Sasuke jammed his food into his mouth savagely. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot out from his front teeth and his tongue.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Sasuke hissed as he flinched and tossed his fork down.

"That is why we don't eat like rabid dogs Sasuke." A voice joked from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see his friend Shikamaru standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." He replied as his friend sat next to him. Sasuke glanced back towards Naruto to see the girl Simca dumped her tray on sitting next to him and his other friends.

"Hey Shikamaru," He said trying to get another bite of food, "Who is that girl sitting with Naruto and them?"

Shikamaru glanced up to see the girl. "That's Ringo Noyamano. Her boyfriend is that Ikki dude you had detention with." He said as he split his chop sticks. Sasuke blinked as he remembered the annoying dumb ass that flipped out about getting detention.

"Simca called him Little Crow." Sasuke said turning back to his tray and food.

"Yeah, those two were actually dating before you and she hooked up at that party." Shikamaru said with a mouth full of food.

Sasuke looked at his friend and blinked. He started thinking about Simca's nickname for him and how she was always comparing him to the little crow or to her other flings. Sasuke barely swallowed his food when Simca walked past him with her arms around another guy that had fire red hair and a thick British accent. Simca shot Sasuke a glare over her shoulder that screamed she was pissed at him. She clutched on to the flame haired boy and smiled. Shikamaru looked up to see his friend looking like he was sick to his stomach and he looked off in the direction he was glaring to see Simca getting touchy feely with another guy.

"Um...Sasuke what the fuck is up with that?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head and rose from the table grabbing his chest. He bolted past the table Naruto was at and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Fuck!" Sasuke thought, "Why am I crying?" Sasuke ran to the top of the school building and swung the door to the roof open. He ran right to the fence that surrounded the edge of the roof and kicked it hard. He kept kicking it until his leg stung. Then he looked up at the sky and yelled out as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Sasuke!" a voice yelled from behind Sasuke. He jumped and turned around to see Gaara standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" The raven haired teen asked as he started violently wiping at his eyes and cheeks trying to hide the fact that he was upset.

"I came here to ask you what's wrong but I have a feeling I already know." Gaara said as he walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked away and just kept fighting back tears of anger and betrayal. He looked around to see that he and Gaara were the only ones around. Sasuke sat down and tucked his knees up to his chest. "Sasuke if you need to cry, than cry. Don't act like you're all bad ass." Gaara said as he sat down next to the teen.

Sasuke looked over to see Gaara staring up at a sky quickly turning gray. He sighed then leaned his head onto Gaara's shoulder and cried some more. Once the bell for class to start rang Sasuke stopped crying and it began raining. Gaara and Sasuke stood up and Gaara began to walk away when Sasuke stopped him.

"You tell anyone about what happened here, I'll kill you." Sasuke said making sure the last of his insecurity was hidden for the time being.

The rest of the school day rushed past as the rain outside got worse. By the end of the school day the rain had made little rivers in the streets and gutter ways. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked home as fast as they could. Once the teens parted ways Sasuke ran to the door of his house.

Much to his delight, he was the first and only one home. Sasuke walked straight to his room and changed into his comfy pants and left his shirt off. He walked over to his computer and turned on a playlist. Sasuke walked over to his bed and flopped onto his back onto the mattress and closed his eyes. The first song hadn't even reached mid-way point when he drifted off into a light sleep.

Sasuke woke up three hours later to his sisters annoying voice yelling out at somebody. Sasuke got up to go see who was here and getting yelled at by Ume. He rubbed his eyes as he searched the house for his sister and whoever her guest or guests were. Sasuke finally found Ume playing a video game in the living room.

"DAMN YOU!" She yelled towards the floor. Sasuke moved forward a little bit and saw a teen with blonde hair sprawled out on the floor. Suddenly Sasuke realized who was in the house and instantly felt the urge to jump over the couch and start beating the fuck out of the blonde haired teen.

"What the hell is Uzumaki doing here?" He said through clenched teeth.

WD: Sorry for the lack of Sasuke and Naruto jucy-ness that had been promised! Kitty Vamp will take care of that in the next chapter though! We promise or you can attack us with pitch forks and kunai!


	12. Chapter 11

KV: Hi everyone! Oh my goodness I had so much fun with this chapter! I truly hope you enjoy!

WD: Just a reminder, we do not own Naruto or the characters nor dor we own Air Gear or those characters.

CH 11

Naruto flinched and paused the game he and Ume were playing; just before he was about to give the final blow to Ume's character. "Uh, hey Sasuke." he greet nervously forcing a smile while his eyes averted the other teens.

Ume stood up with a huff getting into Sasuke's face. "Naruto is my friend too you know." she stated as she jabbed her finger into her brothers chest with each word. "I invited him over for a slumber party and mom and dad said it was okay. Now either be civil or disappear."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who looked like a kicked puppy. He growled and turned on his heel. "Whatever." he muttered as he walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Naruto muttered staring down at the controller in his hand. "He's awfully upset."

Ume grinned at this and pat Naruto's head. "We have him where we want him." she stated with a nod as she sat down. "Now let's do this!" she pushed the pause button a second time on Naruto's controller before cursing once she remembered she was losing. "Damn it!"

"Language young lady." her mother Mikoto tsked as she walked through the door. "I know we raised you better then that. Hello Naruto."

"Hi Mikoto-san!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Where is Sasuke?" she asked a little surprised by his lack of presence. "Isn't he usually down here winning the games you kids play?" she asked while walking into the living room.

Naruto glanced to Ume for her to answer. "Sasuke is being a butt and locked himself in his room again." she stated with a shrug. She glanced to Naruto before grinning at her mother and laughing a little. "But don't worry mother, I'm sure he'll come around."

Mikoto smiled at the kids and gave a nod, "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you kids need anything."

Ume grinned as she elbowed Naruto to remind him they were in the middle of a game. Naruto grinned as he lay back on his stomach ready to destroy Ume in any game they played.

After an hour of playing and Ume being warned by her mother about her language; dinner was finally ready. Ume; like the diligent and wonderful little sister she was; went up and pounded on Sasuke's door. "Yo, dumb butt dinner!" she called before skipping down the stairs, Itachi already down having helped set the table.

Dinner was mostly silent with Naruto and Sasuke glancing at each other. Ume merely heaved a sigh wanting to kick her brother under the table. "I noticed that the twins aren't here." Naruto stated looking to Mikoto. "Are they not staying here anymore?"

Mikoto smiled as she dabbed at her mouth before speaking, "They are, but they are having dinner over at Ikki's." Naruto gave a nod remembering Ikki; not missing Sasuke's flinch at the mention of the moron that had gotten him detention. "They should be home in an hour."

Fugaku looked rather uncomfortable with the reminder before his mask was replaced. Naruto wondered how Uchiha's could do that. Naruto was able to wear a mask of his own; fake happiness was his specialty but, stoic-ness was way beyond his ability.

"You know Naruto you never did say who the lucky person that you are dating is." Itachi stated glancing to his brother before looking back to the blond who shifted uneasily under his gaze. "If you two are still dating?"

Naruto smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah Sai and I are still together." he stated with a small chuckle. "We are doing really well together actually."

Sasuke scoffed at this while his parents and brother stared at the blond. Itachi had figured the kid was gay long ago his parents seemed shocked by the sudden news. He could have sworn that his mother and Kushina talked about everything, had she thought the red head had been lying?

"Sai?" Itachi asked with a raised brow. "That kid is able to make people happy?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle at this before he continued eating while Ume puckered her lips in irritation. "Yeah, that's what I thought at first too." Naruto laughed scratching the side of his nose. "But, he's actually a really good and understanding guy once you get to know him."

"Why are you lying?" Sasuke finally spoke up catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed at the raven haired teen. "Why do you think you just know everything?" he retorted. Everyone watched the two boys square off. Normally Fugaku or Mikoto would try and stop the fight; especially Fugaku. He hated fighting at the dinner table; but instead he finished off his plate, stood and left. Naruto stood as well heaving a sigh. "You know teme, this conversation is growing old. Like your love life is none of my concern; mine is none of yours." he turned to Mikoto and gave a smile. "Thank you for the meal, please excuse me." with his plate in hand he left to the kitchen.

Ume stood as well glaring at Sasuke with every hate fiber in her body. "You really are an idiot big brother." she stated taking her plate as well into the kitchen. Naruto was standing over the sink staring at the running water more than he was concentrating on his dishes. "Ignore him. You used to be really good at ignoring his comments."

"How does he do that?" Naruto asked numbly as he finally rinsed the plate.

"Get under your skin?" Ume asked with a raised brow as she moved in to wash her own dishes. "Easy, he's a big meanie butt."

Naruto shook his head as he leaned against the counter. "No, read me like an open book."

Ume smirked at this as she shut off the water. "Because you two have been inseparable up until this last summer." she answered. "Not that he's able to read you so well obviously. He never knew you were gay up until Sai came along and blurted it out. Nor does he know that you aren't exactly a virgin." she smirked while Naruto's cheeks tinted pink. "Come on let's play video games until the twins get back, then we can play teams!"

Once the twins arrived home all hell seemed to break loose. There was yelling and screaming as they played teams; Ume and Agito versus Naruto and Akito. The teams were pretty evenly matched with Agito and Naruto being competitive and better at video games while Ume and Akito had a hard time keeping up with the two.

"Who's first for a bath?" Mikoto asked as she walked into the living room.

Ume turned to Naruto and smiled, "Shouldn't the guest go first?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head and lay on his back, "Nah, I can wait." he stated as he stretched.

"Akito and I will go first." Agito stated standing up dragging Akito with him.

"Wah, Agito aren't we too old to be taking baths together?" Akito whined as he was dragged down the hall.

Once they were alone again Ume smirked to Naruto. "You know if you want to take a bath with Sasuke all you have to do is ask, right?"

Naruto's cheeks heated up in a blush spreading to his ears and neck. He turned on his side to face Ume and glared. "I doubt that." he hissed before sitting up. He shook the very idea from his mind. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You think you're so cleaver don't you?"

Ume laughed at this and gave a nod. "Yes, actually I am cleaver believe it or not." she stated with her hands on her hips. "Did you want to sleep in the guest room or on my floor?"

"Guest room is fine Ume." Naruto answered. The smirk on Ume's face seemed to spread and it took a moment for Naruto to remember that the guest room was right beside Sasuke's. For such a big house the rooms seemed to be rather close together... "Shut up Ume."

"I didn't say anything." she sang as she led the way up the stairs. "I figured you would say the guest room so your stuff is already in here. I'll take the next bath if you like."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "You Uchiha's are so weird." he muttered as he collapsed on the bed, the sound of the twins coming from the bathroom resonating down the hall. "Go on." he muttered.

Leaving the door open Ume left to get her things. Naruto stared at the ceiling listening to the music coming from Sasuke's room. It was rather depressing yet angry music. For a fleeting moment he wondered why Sasuke would feel that way, or why he would even say anything about Naruto and Sai in the first place. If Sasuke really cared wouldn't he be happy for Naruto? Or was it jealousy? Naruto scoffed at the final thought.

"Naru-Chan!" Akito exclaimed before launching himself onto the unsuspecting blond. He landed with an oof from Naruto. The small teen readjusted himself so he was straddling the blond and looking down into his cerulean eyes; his own gold-brown eyes seeming to shimmer in delight. "Akito is so happy that Naruto is back to normal!" he exclaimed hugging the blond beneath him.

"Akito, get off him." Agito grumbled standing at the door. "That position is unbecoming. Naruto would be top." Akito blushed as he scrambled off the bed while Agito smirked. "Of course if he took my baby brother he would have to answer to me."

Naruto grinned at this as he sat up. "I'd take you both not just one." he stated with a laugh. Akito's face became red with embarrassment while Agito merely rolled his eyes. "We are so having a re-match tomorrow Agito." Naruto growled changing the subject. "You totally cheated!"

"How can you cheat?" Agito asked in a bored tone. "Just admit defeat and that I'm better then you."

"I will never admit defeat!" Naruto exclaimed pumping a fist into the air, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Alright mister 'never admit defeat', your turn for a shower." Ume stated standing the in the door way toweling her hair dry.

With a nod he grabbed his things and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. After rinsing with some cold water Naruto slid into the hot bath water. His muscles seemed to relax instantly as he heaved a sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed at the Uchiha house. It had been before summer he and Sasuke had a small fight about Naruto going away for the summer. He had wanted to confess his feelings before leaving, but never got the chance. For the first time in forever Naruto had looked forward to school just because he was going to see Sasuke after three months; only to find him with a pink haired skank. Worse part was it was a pink haired skank related to Sakura.

With a shake of his head he submerged himself into the water before going to the shower and turning it on as hot as he could stand. He stood under the spray before cleaning his hair and body trying not to think of the fact that Sasuke showered here every day. He turned to turn off the shower then got out drying himself down when the door opened. Naruto froze as he looked up to find Sasuke who blushed as he looked over Naruto's naked body.

"Sorry." Sasuke said instantly before closing the door. "Ume you little-!"

Naruto's cheeks heated up again before he shook his head. He could feel himself getting excited. Sasuke had stared at him, looked over his naked form. With a sigh he turned the shower back on and got in. His hand glided down his chest before grasping his already hard member. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall picturing Sasuke in his mind. Sasuke's eyes looking over him, his hands on his chest and running all over his body. A sensual look and a kiss. Naruto bit his lower lip as he came, keeping himself from calling out Sasuke's name.

He panted trying to catch his breath. He stared down at his cum covered hand sadly. After washing all evidence away of his deeds; he got out, dried off, and then headed to Ume's room. "I'm going to kill you." he growled, glaring at her.

Ume rolled her eyes at this, "I was only trying to help." she stated getting off her bed. She walked to Sasuke's room and pounded on the door. "Yo! Dumb ass, showers all yours!" she stated before walking away and pulling Naruto into her room. The sound of one door opening and the bathroom door closing was heard clearly. "You know I heard what you did in there." she grinned.

Naruto blushed then glared at her. Had he been louder then he thought? "It's your fault you know." he growled opening his mouth to say more when a moan came from the bathroom.

Naruto furrowed his brows and pushed his ear against the wall. Sure enough it was Sasuke who was moaning. Naruto scrunched his nose before his name slipped past Sasuke's lips. Naruto blinked in pure confusion before Sasuke's orgasm came and again it was Naruto's name he called out. Without a word Naruto slid off Ume's bed and walked to the bathroom opening and closing the door; locking it instantly. Sasuke's face was beat red as he cleaned off the glass of the shower before he noticed Naruto.

Sasuke turned off the shower as anger crossed his features. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. "What do you want dobe, can't you see I'm-" he never finished his sentence thanks to Naruto pushing his lips against the ravens. The kiss started out tenderly before becoming more needful as he pushed his tongue passed the raven's lips and explored the warm cavern of his mouth.

Naruto pulled back, breaking the kiss so they could breath. "I want you, Sasuke." he whispered into his friend's ear.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's wrong." he muttered resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"If you really thought that then you wouldn't of called out my name." Naruto stated before nibbling Sasuke's ear lobe softly. Sasuke let out a soft moan at the motion. Naruto's hands ran down Sasuke's back before gliding over his chest and tweaking his hardening nipples. Naruto stopped his motions to look down at the panting teen. "If you really don't want this Sasuke, you have to stop me now. You have to shove me away because I can't hold back any more."

KV: Oh? What's this? I left off in a horribly mean spot! -laughs evilly- I love cliff hangers! I can't remember the last cliff I left for wonderful readers ^_^

WD: We certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next chapter ready with in two weeks.

KV: Until then as usual reviews, faves and what nots are always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

KV: Hey! Look at this! It's a chapter!

WD: Heh, yeah sorry it took so long guys!

KV: Alright so just a little BIG warning! LOTS OF LEMON LEMON LEMON!

WD: That's right! LEMON! –whispers- NaruSasu lemon!

CH 12

Sasuke felt like the insides of his body were on fire as Naruto continued to touch and play with his body. He couldn't fight it any longer and he guided Naruto's hand to his now hard throbbing member. The blonde looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he gently grabbed Sasuke's hard member and began stroking it. Sasuke leaned his head back onto Naruto's shoulder and nodded with a quiet moan. Naruto smiled and tightened his grip and began stroking faster. Sasuke moaned a little bit louder. He kept thinking about how strange it was that it felt so right having Naruto with him. Sasuke felt a tingling pressure building up inside of him and he thought about how badly he wanted Naruto to just fuck him.

Sasuke moaned louder and pulled away before he almost came. He turned around and kissed Naruto passionately, letting his tongue explore every inch of the dobes' mouth. Sasuke pulled out of the second kiss and dropped to his knees while looking Naruto in the eyes. He could feel the blonde's anticipation as he reached for his jeans. He un-buttoned the jeans then looked up to see Naruto blushing. Sasuke slowly un-zipped his jeans and felt a sensation befall him, as if what he was doing was right. As he pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down, he was greeted with a huge throbbing hardened member. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes before he put his dick into his mouth. Naruto let out a loud moan and placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's dick like Simca had done to him many times over. Naruto moaned with each bob and tease of Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Hn, Sasuke stop." Naruto moaned as he pulled at the ravens' hair. Sasuke released Naruto's cock with a light 'pop' noise. He pulled off his shirt and pulled Sasuke into another kiss tasting himself on the others tongue. "Shower." he hissed in the others ear when they broke the kiss.

Sasuke gave a nod and they moved to the shower turning it on allowing the hot water to pour over them. Naruto had Sasuke slammed against the wall his lips attached to his neck while one hand slid down his back before a finger circled his entrance.

"This is going to feel a little weird." Naruto warned before he pushed his finger into the others entrance. "Relax, it's going to be alright." he kissed Sasuke softly before it became a hot passionate kiss to distract him from his finger as it began moving and stretching him. After a bit he pushed a second finger in.

"That... that kind of hurts." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto stilled his fingers for a moment before he nipped at Sasuke's jaw line. "Sorry." he whispered as he began to move his fingers and pushing them deeper until he hit the raven's prostate.

"Ah, there... felt good."

Naruto smirked and moved his fingers a little faster and just as deep to keep hitting the same spot over and over. "I'm going to make this more... comfortable for you." he assured before turning Sasuke so he was facing the wall. He rubbed his hard member against Sasuke's entrance before pushing in slowly.

"You... are bigger than two fingers." Sasuke hissed as he tightened to the point that Naruto couldn't move any further.

Naruto ran a hand over Sasuke's chest tweaking one of his nipples while he bit at his neck. "Relax." he whispered as he pinched the nipple and pulled at it a little, biting a little harder at the juncture of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Slowly he loosened up and Naruto pushed in a little further moving in and out little by little until he was fully sheathed. "I'm all the way in Sasuke." he moaned stilling his movements. He panted against Sasuke's shoulder as he forced himself not to move.

"Move." Sasuke groaned as he pushed back taking even more of Naruto in before a moan escaped passed his lips. Naruto pulled back until the tip was almost at the entrance before thrusting back in. He held onto Sasuke's hips as he continued on slowly not believing this was actually happening. Sasuke felt his knees almost buckle under with all the pleasure that had taken over his body. He closed his eyes as Naruto moved a little bit faster, thrusting deeper and harder every time. Before Sasuke knew it he felt his body warming up on the inside like it caught fire.

He could tell he was getting close to his climax already. Sasuke let out a small moan and Naruto reached around and gently gripped his cock and started to jerk him off as he slowed down and began to thrust into him slower but deeper. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from yelling out.

"Naruto." He moaned. Naruto bit his neck even harder than before and Sasukes body had reached its limits. "Naruto I'm going to come again." Sasuke warned as he closed his eyes. Naruto moaned a little bit louder.

"So am I." He responded as he sped up again. Naruto's grip around Sasukes member tightened ever so slightly and he began to jerk him off faster. Sasukes cock began to twitch as he and Naruto moaned together in pleasure. Naruto began to pant and he let out a grunt as he came inside of Sasuke. Sasuke felt the warmth of Naruto's seed and moaned as he came hard.

Naruto and Sasuke breathed heavily as they came down from their high. Naruto began to pull out and Sasuke hissed while gritting his teeth. Naruto leaned forward and kissed his neck to distract him before pulling out all the way.

"You did well." Naruto whispered to Sasuke before kissing him on the lips.

Silently they washed, Naruto helping Sasuke a little and did his best to get as much of his cum out of Sasuke. When they finished showering and were dressed the raven haired teen stopped his blonde friend. "Stay in my room tonight." He asked though it sounded more like a command. Naruto smiled and gave a nod following his friend through the house. They laid in bed, Naruto holding Sasuke close to him as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up first, nothing new to him. Naruto always slept in. He stared down at the sleeping blond as all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. He rolled out of bed, flinching slightly when he sat too much on his butt. He dressed quickly and left the house without running into any family. He walked down the street and ran a hand through his hair. "I… I had sex with Naruto…" he muttered trying to believe in the reality. "It wasn't a dream. We actually did it… he fucked me and I… I enjoyed it… very much." He couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks as he spoke those final words to himself. Now he just had to face Naruto and his family. He wondered how long he could stall that. He needed someone to talk to, someone he could trust. Snapping his fingers he called Shikamaru's cell.

"_Someone better be dying or someone will be."_ The lazy brunette answered sleepily while stifling a yawn.

"Hey Shikamaru, sorry for calling so early." Sasuke sighed scratching the back of his head. "I really need someone level headed to talk to. Can you meet me at the Stone Oak Park?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment, _"Troublesome."_ Was all he said and Sasuke knew that meant yes.

Stone Oak Park was a nice little place, mostly nature but with a small playground for the little ones and a cemetery connected to the back. Sasuke used to come here all the time when he was little. He waited on one of the many benches, and watched as people jogged on by.

"What a drag. You couldn't have called anybody else?" Shikamaru complained as he approached Sasuke. Sasuke looked to see his best friend. As he stood up too fast he suddenly felt the slight pain from sitting on his butt. Sasuke winced as Shikamaru stopped in front of him. "So what's so damn important that you dragged my ass outta bed for at this un-godly hour?" He asked as Sasuke stood slowly back up.

"Well, it has to do with Uzumaki." Sasuke said with hesitance ever present in his voice.

"So you finally let him fuck you huh?" Shikamaru said in a blunt know it all tone of voice. Sasuke blushed then turned white as a sheet.

"Is it that obvious?" He said in shock. Shikamaru merely nodded and then pushed the teen down the path.

"I can tell this is going to be a long conversation so therefor you're buying me breakfast. Now start walking and talking." He said punching the raven in the arm. Sasuke merely smiled and started walking with his friend.

They walked the park for 2 hours as Sasuke explained everything and how he wasn't sure how long he could prolong meeting the Uzumaki family. Suddenly a flash of light pink hair caught his eye in the distance. Sasuke heard Simca's laugh and realized it was her.

"Hold on a sec, Shikamaru." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

Shikamaru stopped and looked down the path to see the so called girlfriend of Sasuke hanging off of some moron with fire red hair and giggling. He looked at his friend to make sure he couldn't see the guy but the betrayed look on his face said it all. Sasuke was pissed and ready to go tear into the bitch that had played with his emotions to the point where he didn't know which way was up. Suddenly He took off running down the path after her.

"HEY! SIMCA!" He shouted. The pink haired girl looked his way and suddenly turned the other way grabbing the boy and taking him with her into an area where street vendors had set up a small swap meet. "SIMCA!" Sasuke shouted again as he ran to catch up with her. When He finally caught up with her she was sitting by herself on a park bench by some restrooms. Sasuke stomped up to her. "Simca!" He said as he stood by her. The girl jumped and looked up at Sasuke. "Who the fuck was that and just why in the hell was he being all clingy with you? While we're at it just what the fuck is your problem as of late?" Sasuke snapped. Simca jumped to her feet and slapped Sasuke hard across the cheek.

"Just what the hell is your problem? Letting your mother say I couldn't come over and see you and then STALKING me? Are you that possessive Sasuke?" She snapped. Sasuke put a hand up to his face and glared at the girl.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was in the park with Shikamaru, and for the last time there was nothing I could do about my mom saying you couldn't come to the barbeque!" He yelled.

"Don't shout at me! If you can't stand up to your mother about me then what kind of man are you? If this is how you're going to be then I don't want you as my boyfriend anymore!" Simca said in a huff.

"Fine with me! I don't know why the fuck I even bothered with a slut like you anyways! Enjoy fucking your new sex toy whatever the fuck his name is! I got someone who cares about me more than you anyways! You bitch!" Sasuke snapped back. He turned and walked away with anger welling up inside of him. By the time he caught back up with Shikamaru hot tears were streaming down his cheeks.

KV: Well there you go! Chapter twelve! We hope you enjoyed it!

WD: Again, sorry it took so long!

KV: Alright so I have already started my chapter, but it might be a bit… I'm working a little on all of my stories –scratches back of neck- yeah… my work life is boring XD Alright so until next time!


	14. Chapter 13

KV: Hey everyone! Here is the next wonderful chapter!

WD: We hope you enjoy!

CH 13

Naruto awoke to an empty bed. When he looked at the time it said it was 10:23 A.M. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he felt it was way too early to be up. When sleep would not return he got up any way and headed down stairs only to be greeted by Ume's big grin, Agito's smirk, and Akito's bright red face.

"Oh God, you heard it didn't you…?" he muttered, his face turning bright red.

"'Hn, Sasuke stop… shower'." Ume mimicked then shook her head. "If you don't want people to hear, don't do it when others are home you idiot."

"So the sex machine is up, huh?" Itachi laughed ruffling Naruto's hair. "Way to go tiger."

Naruto's blush deepened as he covered his face. "He's going to kill me…" he muttered sitting at the table and letting his head hit the table with a thud. "Speaking of, have you seen the bastard?" he asked everyone without looking up.

"I saw him slip out this morning." Itachi answered pouring himself a fourth cup of coffee.

"I shouldn't of done that last night…" Naruto muttered shaking his head. "I'm such a moron."

"You are just now realizing that?" Agito muttered into his cup of orange juice before taking a sip. "You never think before you act, you just stick to being so impulsive."

"I kn-ow." Naruto whined covering his face with his hands again. "God he's never going to talk to me again I just know it."

Ume rolled her eyes at this, "It's about time one of you made a fucking move!"

"Language," Itachi warned his sister. "Though I have to agree with Ume. How many guys have you screwed to control yourself around my brother?"

Naruto's face paled at this, "Um… how did you-"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I told him." Ume stated softly. "But Kiba told me about it first! He thought it would gross me out… took him a bit to get used to it huh?"

Naruto gave a nod, "He was cool with it, but he still acted strange." He agreed before looking back to Itachi, "And too many… Good in bed and good practice, but none of them meant anything."

"Oh!" Ume exclaimed as a thought came to mind. "Did you and Sai ever sleep together?"

The room seemed to still as all eyes landed on Naruto. "No!" he exclaimed shaking his head. "Ugh, Sai has been irritating me. Do you know how hard it was just kissing him and hanging off him in front of Sasuke?" he complained heaving a long sigh.

Ume and Agito laughed a little at this while Akito frowned and shook his head. "That was underhanded of you Naru-chan."

"My brilliant plan worked like a charm!" Ume stated with a grin. "You are a marvelous little actor."

"Agreed, you actually looked like a doting couple." Agito stated setting his glass down. "Even I almost thought you two were dating."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He even surprised himself at how well he did pretending to be with Sai. He still wanted to kill the pale teen for basically telling the whole school he was gay. "The only thing now is getting rid of Simca."

After three hours of talking, teasing and taunting the front door opened and closed. "I'm home!" Sasuke called though something sounded off in his voice. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table prepared for whatever was to come his way.

"Welcome home Sasuke." Naruto greeted making the raven haired teen look at him. He leaned in and kissed each of his eyes.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted with a half-smile. Everyone else in the room watched the two with wide eyes. They would all swear they saw flowers and sparkles round the two teens as they just sat close to each other lost in their own world.

"Oh just gag me with a spoon and kiss already!" Ume stated causing both boys to jump and come back to reality. "You two have just been staring at each other for like five minutes. I mean come on!"

"Don't exaggerate Ume," Itachi muttered with a smirk. "It's only been a minute and a half."

"Well Naruto aren't you going to say something blunt and obvious to our cousin?" Agito asked sounding rather snarky. "Like 'hey I fucked you last night'?"

"Agito!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed launching over the table. "Language!"

"You two are almost like a married couple!" Akito exclaimed with wide shining eyes. "Isn't it great!" he laughed, his voice laced with a sugar coating that would make anyone diabetic.

"So, how was it little brother?" Itachi asked with a slow grin. "From the noises I'd say good but you could have been faking it too."

Naruto's cheeks tinted red while Sasuke's face turned as red as the tomatoes he loved eating. "Not you too nii-san!" he complained shaking his head.

"That's not even the best part." Itachi stated rinsing out his coffee cup. "Mom wants to see you both in her office."

"I'm going to kill you Naruto." Sasuke muttered as they walked side by side through the house.

"If someone wouldn't of moaned my name in the shower I wouldn't of attacked you last night." Naruto countered.

"Wait… you heard that?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. "Where were you?"

"Ume's room." Naruto answered simply as they knocked on the door walking in when beckoned.

"Hello boys." Mikoto greeted turning to face them in her office chair. "Big night last night huh?" neither teen said anything as their faces paled. "Makes me glad at least to get grandchildren from Itachi. Though I guess you two can adopt…"

"Mom! Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead?" Sasuke grumbled wanting to just be alone with Naruto so they could talk.

"Silly me you're right." Mikoto chuckled smiling at the boys. "Now I know you two can't get pregnant, but with Naruto's past I want you two to be careful."

"Wait… what past?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows, glancing at the blond beside him.

"So just be careful and be safe, okay?" Mikoto continued, ignoring Sasuke's question. "Oh and please don't do it while everyone is home. Your father had to use two pillows and ear plugs to not hear you two." She laughed at the memory. "Any way that's all. Oh, and Sasuke." She stopped her son and kissed his forehead. "I'm happy for you."

As soon as they entered Sasuke's room the raven haired teen shut and locked his door. "What was mom talking about?" he asked rounding on Naruto. "What past?"

"Do we really need to get into that?" Naruto asked nervously averting his eyes. "Can't we just concentrate on the here and now?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and bit his lip. That sounded nice but he was curious about what his mother knew and not him. "After you answer my question."

Naruto heaved a sigh running a hand through his hair as he sat on Sasuke's bed. "Now as I tell you this just remember the girls you've been with."

"I've only slept with you and Simca." Sasuke interjected.

"Ah, well fuck…" Naruto muttered. "Alright so I've slept around with a few guys." He stated quickly keeping his eyes averted to the floor. "Ever since I realized I was in love with you. I've had multiple sex partners to distract myself. To keep myself from doing something… well like last night."

Sasuke stared at the blonde bewildered at his explanation. Sasuke had never known any of this. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" he asked wondering if he should feel more hurt or angry with his friend. "When did you first realize you were… well… you know…"

"Attracted to guys?" Naruto offered receiving a nod from the raven haired teen. "Well… probably should of realized it when we accidentally kissed back in fourth grade since I had secretly wanted to kiss you again, but not until seventh and I met Gaara."

"I thought you two hated each other at first." Sasuke muttered watching as Naruto's tan cheeks became slightly darker.

"Um well…" Naruto scratched the side of his cheek. "You see I had asked to meet him after school and may of attempted to kiss him and got punched in the face for it then a fight ensued."

"You both said Gaara had started it by bad mouthing me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well he actually did. I deserved the punch I got for my actions but then he went and brought you into it and I attacked." He explained heaving a sigh.

"What about the _thing_ with Sai?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Ume did it!" Naruto exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "She convinced him to pretend to date me. I said no at first then was like 'let's give it a shot' then regretted it for a while…" he heaved a small sigh. "When I found the only way to get you to even _look_ my way was to make it seem I was with him I pretended to be happy with him. Then you and I ended up fighting…"

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he bowed his head. "Do you know how confused I've been lately?" he asked bluntly gaining the blondes attention again. "How long I wondered why I felt jealous of Sai or just _thought _about you in… more than friend ways…?"

Naruto grinned at this, seeming more cocky than usual. "Rather surprising since _you're_ the one who freaked out most after our accidental kiss."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

Naruto shrugged and fell back to lay on the bed, "Because even though it was only brief it was one of my most memorable kisses."

"So none of your previous fuck buddies mean anything to you?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

With a shake of his head Naruto answered, "Nope."

Sasuke sat on the bed and looked down into the blondes shining blue eyes, "Good." He stated almost possessively. "Because you're mine now."

Naruto grinned before frowning. "What about Simca?" he asked a little harsher then he meant. "I share about as well as you do."

Sasuke frowned at the thought of Simca and shook his head, "She doesn't matter anymore." Naruto looked at the other teen worried, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

KV: I hope you enjoyed!

WD: Yes! Remember please review, fave and all that other fun stuff!


	15. Chapter 14

KV: Holly shit! What's this!?

WD: That's right! I finished a chapter in less then two weeks! Enjoy!

KV: Slight _**LEMON**_ WARNING!

God, after Naruto left that Sunday everything seemed to just slow down for Sasuke. He felt like he was walking in glue that was drying quickly. Sasuke laid back on his bed and thought about how he was now with Naruto and about how Simca just used him. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he fell asleep and dreamt about that night in the shower.

A loud banging woke him up along with a horrible screeching sound. Sasuke suddenly realized what it was.

"Sasuke! Wake your ass up! Dinner's been ready for the last 10 minutes!" Ume screamed. Sasuke jumped off of his bed and grabbed a shirt. He threw it on as he headed for the door that was taking quiet a beating at this point from Ume.

"I'm up you she-devil!" He said as he opened his door. Ume hit him in the chest and ran. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stomped down the hall to the kitchen. He sat down and glared at his little sister as he dished up his food. All through dinner his father kept looking over at him and then sipping his glass of milk. Finally he worked up enough nerves to ask his son what everyone already knew at this point.

"So, uh, son, are you and uh, Uzumaki-sans kid, uh t-together?" He said as a red hot blush came over his face. Sasuke looked at his father like he was from another planet as the twins and Ume burst out laughing.

"No Dad we fucked for the hell of it." He said with a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, we're together now."

Sasuke's father sprayed his milk all over the floor in shock at his sons' brutal honesty. "Well, uh, g-good for you! Naruto is much better then Simc-"

"Don't ever say that harlots name in my presence again." Sasuke ordered as he got up from the table and stormed back to his room.

That night Sasuke couldn't sleep and went through his phone and computer deleting any trace of Simca from his life. When he finally crawled into bed it was already 3 in the morning. He decided to text Naruto before going to sleep to say goodnight. Five minutes went by and Sasuke checked his phone.

"Guess he's asleep. I'll just call him in the morning." He turned his phone alarm on so he could get up in the morning before curling up into a ball under his blanket.

That morning started off like any other, Ume pounding on the door and then turning the light on with Sasuke yet again falling out of his bed on the floor in black briefs and hissing at it like a cat. He got up off the floor and then realized it wasn't like any other day. He now had Naruto, Sasuke knew what he wanted to do and felt he had too.

Sasuke grabbed some black jeans and a black tank-top and put on a necklace his brother gave him years ago. He brushed his hair and teeth and snatched his bag as he was yet again the last one to get dressed and yelled at. Sasuke hurried out to his mothers' car and away they went to school.

Once Sasuke got out of the car he went running through the halls to find Naruto with a smile on his face. As he turned a corner he rushed past Sakura and Ino. The 2 girls glared at him and flipped him off. He just rolled his eyes and smiled as he finally spotted Naruto. Sasuke noticed Sai closing in and ran faster. When he finally caught up to Naruto he didn't care about the fact that he could hardly breath and gave him a passionate kiss in front of Sai and everyone else that passed by or was getting into their lockers.

"Good Morning." He said when he pulled away his smile seeming to grow a little.

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Good Morning to you too." The bell rang and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand like he used to do with Simca. Everyone either gasped or smiled and some girls did a very annoying squeal as they walked by. Simca stood in the hall with her sister and Ino in front of their lockers.

"Oh my God!" Ino said as she saw the two boys together. Simca and Sakura whipped around to see what the big deal was. When Simca saw the two together she slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her first class. The other two could hardly believe their eyes as Sasuke repaid the gestures they had done earlier.

Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek as he headed off to his math class. Sasuke walked down the hall to see Shikamaru leaning against the wall outside of the class room. He wore a smirk on his face that screamed trouble maker at work. Sasuke shook his head and gave him the same smirk as the bell rang and they walked into their class.

The whole time Sasuke could feel Simca glaring at him. Suddenly there was the popping of gum behind her. She whipped around to see Shikamaru chewing some. "You're supposed to chew gum. Not pop it." She said in an annoyed tone.

Shikamaru looked at her and blew a small bubble and popped it once more.

"You pop that gum one more time-" She threatened as the teacher walked in. As class got under way Shikamaru blew a huge bubble and leaned in close to Simca. Sasuke got a grin on his face as he knew what was coming. The louder pop made Simca even more annoyed. She whipped around and opened her mouth to scream at Shikamaru when the girl named Tamari sitting next to her said,

"Uh Simca, are you aware that you have a huge wad of gum in your hair?" Simca's eyes grew huge and she touched her hair. As she did Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed along with the rest of the class.

She got up and stormed towards Sasuke and slapped him right across the face before she ran out of the classroom. The teacher merely frowned and ran after her. After what seemed like the whole class period the teacher returned alone. As he finished writing the now 3 hour penalty homework assignment on the board the bell rang.

"Remember to read Chapters 15 through Chapter 25 and take the quizzes at the end of each chapter." He yelled as everyone either walked or ran out of the crowded doorway into the even more crowded halls.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by until lunch. Sasuke went and stood in line looking for Naruto. When he didn't see him he checked the lunch room and found him sitting with the boy and girl that he got into a fight with before. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked up to the table. He set his tray down and Naruto jumped a little at the sudden company. Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat down.

"Hello love." He said kissing Naruto on the cheek. The other boy started choking on his food in shock.

"I see you wised up to skankzilla's ways." The girl said with a smile. Sasuke merely blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about before. I thought I was doing the right thing but I see now I was wrong." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

The girl merely smiled. "Don't worry about it. We've known each other since middle school and she's always been a whore." She said as the guy finally managed to swallow his food and stop coughing what little brains he had out.

"This is Ume's brother, Sasuke." Naruto said as he glomped him.

"Ah! So you're the one that we've heard loads about. I'm Ringo Noyamano and the guy sitting next to me is my boyfriend Ikki Manami." The girl said.

"I gotta say for a short shit you hit like a damn train." Ikki piped up.

Suddenly 6 more trays stormed the table. Sasuke looked up to see Ume and his cousins along with Sai Gaara and Kiba.

Gaara and Kiba's eyes were as big around as the burgers they had on their trays.

"Naru-chan when did this happen?" Kiba asked still in shock.

"Oh it happened this last weekend at our house in the shower." Ume chimed in with a child-like grin on her face.

Gaara looked at Sai and asked, "And you're ok with this?"

Sai merely smiled and answered "To the victor go the spoils. As long as Naruto is happy then I'm happy. Besides I'm actually straight."

Ikki began to choke on his food again in shock and everybody laughed.

Sasuke looked over at Sai and saw a half distant look in his eyes. He figured that it was because the hollow shell of a teen was trying to fake his way through reality again.

"You know, in a strange way, this seems like it was meant to be." Sai said as he looked around the table.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"I mean this little group. Everyone is happy." The teen answered with the distant look in his eye.

Sasuke realized that the hollow shell he'd thought Sai to be was actually nothing more than a nervous teen that didn't know what to say.

After everyone finished their lunches and headed out of the lunch room, the rest of the day seemed to just fly right by. After school everyone hung out for a bit by the office. Everyone that is, except Sai.

Sasuke realized that he wasn't with them and decided to go look for him. He didn't like him all that much but he was a friend of Ume's and, as much as he hated it, he was a friend of Naruto's as well.

When he found him, Sai was sitting in a small courtyard sketching a statue with some little birds pecking at the seeds and bugs on the ground.

As Sasuke walked up, he noticed Sakura was sitting next to him and smiling. Rather than disturb the two he decided to see what would happen.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura looked like she had been crying for hours and he figured that she and Ino must have gotten into it again. Sai started talking to Sakura and she started to laugh a little. She leaned in and pointed to his drawing and Sai nodded with a real smile on his face.

Sasuke turned and walked away back to the others. Just as he did Naruto grabbed him in a hug and smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to come over for a bit today." He said as Sasuke kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later Ume spotted Itachi's car and the three of them left. Ume sat up front with their older brother as Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke in the back seat. They all got to the house and hurried in to escape the sudden gusts of wind. The two boys hurried off to Sasukes room to be alone. Sasuke locked the door so Ume wouldn't come barging in on them in case they decided to be a bit romantic again.

Sasuke plugged his mp3 player into some speakers and turned the volume up so that the rest of the house hold couldn't hear them. They hadn't even been in the room alone for 10 minutes before the clothes came off and the fun began. Naruto pulled out some lightly scented oil from his back pack and Sasuke took some and lubed up Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned and kissed Sasuke passionately before he took a little and rubbed it on Sasukes entrance. Naruto then slipped in 2 fingers and began massaging Sasuke's prostate. He leaned his head back and moaned loudly. Naruto grinned and slipped his hardened member into Sasuke's slick entrance. Sasuke moaned again and drooled a little as Naruto began to move yet again.

Both the teens moaned louder and louder as they began to move faster. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him onto his knees and tweaked and played with his nipples as he bit his neck hard. Sasuke screamed out in pleasure and gripped onto Naruto's thighs tightly. The two boys could feel the slight fiery heat come over them as they were reaching their climax. The heat became hotter and hotter until finally both the boys moaned loudly and came in unison.

A few minutes after they got dressed they decided to head into the kitchen for a snack. Sasuke walked in first and saw Ume crying at the table. Naruto noticed immediately when he walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Ume?" He asked. Ume looked up at her friend and her brother with a small smile on her face.

"Oh n-nothing's wrong Naruto. In fact everything is going great. Sai asked a girl out, and she said yes." She said rubbing the tears from her face. Sasuke about fell over in shock as did Naruto.

"Apparently, he has liked her for a while now but didn't know how to go about asking her." She said with a small giggle. "I'm just so happy for him."

-end of chapter 14

WD: Well hope you enjoyed!

KV: I'll do my best to have the next chapter up soon!

WD: Reviews are especially greatly apreaciated!


	16. Chapter 15

KV: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this out! Hope you enjoy!

WD: I will be working on chapter and hope to have it up soon!

CH 15

Naruto was rather shocked by Ume's news. He ruffled her hair only to be smacked. "If you're happy then you better grin and tell him tomorrow twerp." He laughed smiling at the girl who smiled back wiping at her eyes.

"I will!" she agreed with a nod.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead before Sasuke and Naruto scrounged the fridge for food before taking it up stairs to Sasuke's room. "Hey, Sasuke, have you noticed how much more open Sai seems to be?" Naruto asked glancing at Sasuke to gage his reaction. He honestly thought the raven haired teen was going to hit him for bringing up his once nemesis. Instead he merely gave a nod and shrugged as he bit into his tomato. Naruto grinned and popped a gummy worm into his mouth. "Makes me happy."

Sasuke's response was his usual 'hn' as Naruto expected. Then Sasuke spoke, "Did you know he was straight?" he asked softly, but a glance from Naruto knew that he was a little bitter.

"Not at first." Naruto admitted with a shrug chewing on another worm. "But at the theme park that day, yeah I found out then." He stated sitting back against Sasuke's bed, sitting on the floor.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that day…" Sasuke grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Worst… date… ever."

Naruto chuckled at this somehow liking that. He felt a little bad, but in the end he was actually rather happy with the results. He ate another gummy worm grinning at the carpet until a fist smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" Sasuke smirked at his reaction as he lay on his bed. "That was mean…" Naruto complained rubbing the spot on his head.

"No, you using someone else to get to me; that was mean." Sasuke stated finishing off his tomato.

Naruto sighed a little as he put aside his gummy worms. "Yeah I know that already…" he stated staring at the ceiling. "Sai said it wasn't a problem; anything to get back at you for… something that I don't remember…" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Am I allowed to punch him?" Sasuke muttered rolling over onto his stomach. Naruto shook his head closing his eyes a little. "Hn, did that one round tire you out already?"

A light blush crossed the blondes teens cheeks, "No, just the day did." He stated with a cocky grin. "I could have sex all day and night with you if we had the house to ourselves." He stated looking over at his lover who placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Maybe we could arrange that?" Sasuke asked as his mind started reeling with ways to get the house to their selves.

The next day Sasuke and Naruto were all anyone could talk about. No one seemed to of seen it coming. A lot of people already suspected the blond to be gay, but Sasuke. Oh not Sasuke of all people. They found their friends waiting for them in the court yard. "Congratulations, you two are quite the taboo." Ikki stated with a wide grin.

Akito called out Naruto's name as he came running down the hall before jumping and tackling the blond, Agito close behind looking down and shaking his head. "You're going to kill him one of these days Akito." He muttered while Naruto rubbed the back of his head that hit the floor.

Akito grinned down at the blond, "I can't help it!" he exclaimed as he was pulled off by Sasuke. "I'm just so excited about everything!"

"Cool it." Sasuke growled as he helped his boyfriend up. "You break you pay." He hissed receiving a nervous laugh from the shorter teen.

Naruto barked a laugh and slapped Sasuke's shoulder, "Aw come on Sasuke!" he grinned. "You know how hard my skull is! A little hit like that won't do nothing."

"But you need all the brain cells possible." Sasuke grunted with a smirk when Naruto shoved his shoulder.

"Up yours dude." Sasuke smirked at this about to say something when the blond covered his mouth, "Don't say it. Not here." He stated with a blush averting his eyes. "Just don't."

Sasuke smirked under his hands and moved them away, "But it's always up mine." He whispered in Naruto's ear causing him to blush even more.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang. "You win this time." He muttered as they all headed off to class.

Class went by slower then Naruto had liked. He could feel people staring at him and even though he was used to getting attention, this attention did not feel right. It was like he was judging his very being, judging if he was worth the air he breathed. He shifted uncomfortably trying to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about until the bell finally rang. He quickly packed his bags and ran out of the class room as fast as he possibly could. Sasuke was right behind him until they came to a secluded area.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows.

Naruto turned around and grinned at Sasuke scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Nah, it's nothing teme." He stated offhandedly. "It was just stuffy in there ya' know."

Sasuke frowned at this as he watched the blond closely. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto's face went to shock then hurt, "What!?" he exclaimed like it was complete nonsense. "Are you kidding! Th-this is what I've been wanting!" he demanded grabbing Sasuke's hands in his. Even as the words left his mouth, uncertainly ran through his azure eyes.

Sasuke's brows furrowed again, "Naruto, are you sure?" he asked.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before giving a nod and a small smile, "Yes, I'm sure." He stated cupping Sasuke's cheek. "My question though, is are _you_ sure?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked a little surprised by the question.

"It's just, you had only been with girls and then we were just suddenly together…" he took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "You didn't exactly have so much time to think about it and-" his words were stopped as Sasuke pressed his lips to his.

"Naruto I have never been more sure about anything." He stated with a small smirk.

Naruto smirked back, "Cocky bastard." Sasuke's smirk merely grew as he gave his usual 'hn' before leading the blond out of the hall and to class before they were late.

KV: I'm so sorry that it took me so long and that it's so short! Reviews, faves and what nots as always are appreciated!


	17. News!

Hey everyone! Alright so I know it's been like forever since Moah and I have updated, but we are actually going to rewrite the story to have it make more sense, heh. So please be patient and we hope you like the new version!


End file.
